The Paranormal Case
by prophetofgreed
Summary: After a teenage boy is found on the side of the road, injured and heavily bruised, he gets immediately taken to Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital. Now it's up to House to figure out what is wrong with the boy.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new story. **

**I'm excited to get this posted; I've probably had this story in my head for nearly a year. I think you'll like it!**

**For timelines this takes place during at nearly the end of season 4 in House. This is when House has just gotten his new team of Foreman, Taub, Kutner and Thirteen. For Danny Phantom... that'll be a secret. I want it to be a surprise for later chapters.**

**Hope you all like it!**

_**Edit: I have added 500 words to this chapter to make the story better. Thank you Hornswaggler for pointing out these flaws.**_

* * *

><p><span>The Paranormal Case<span>

**Chapter 1**

The day was quiet in the clinic, nothing peculiar or strange was occurring. The ward emergency ward was also strangely quiet compared to how busy it could be. It was though everyone had taken a break from getting sick or injured. But there was still one more person that needed.

And that's the situation Doctor Cameron was currently in. Helping a man who complained of a sharp pain in his leg after being slide tackled in a game of soccer.

"Does it hurt here?" said while pressing on the man's leg.

The man sitting on the table flinched as she put more pressure on his leg. "Ow! Yes, yes it does." The man said.

"OK, how about here?"

Cameron started to press down on a lower part of the man's leg and put pressure on it. The man didn't react to it at all. "No, nothing there." He said satisfied

"Ok, I think you've fracture a bone in your leg, you're going to need a cast on that." Cameron explained.

The man sighed, "Really?" he questioned downcast.

Cameron chuckled. "Don't worry about it, based on the how small it is you'll be walking in 2 weeks, as long as you don't do anything to it. And next time, be more careful."

"It's not my fault that guy tackled me." The man protested.

"Uh huh…" Cameron muttered while turning to look for a nurse. "Hey Jade, can you bring this patient to the clinic to get fitted for a cast?"

"Yeah, sure thing." The nurse answered.

Cameron took a folder on the side table and started to write down her observations and report down on the appropriate lines. She then gave the folder to the nurse.

'Wow, easy day so far' Cameron thought as she looked out at the emergency room that looked barren except for the 3 doctors and some nurses treating their patients.

Cameron gladly took the time to take a deep breath and sat in one of the many vacant chairs.

It was midway through January and nothing was going on. House had his new team for almost 2 months now and it seemed that House wasn't getting any peculiar cases. And this purely got on everyone's nerves.

Cameron had been the head of the emergency clinic for approximately half a year since resigning from House's team. In some ways she missed the strange cases, but she was also glad for not having to deal with him every day.

Cameron heard a yell and the two doors burst open as a group of nurses were bringing in a stretcher with a patient. The nurses placed the stretcher beside one of the beds and lifted the patient out of the stretcher and onto the bed.

Cameron walked over to the nurses trying to access the situation. Lying on the bed was a young teen. He looked to be 14 or maybe even 15 years old. The teen had raven black hair and looked like he had gone through hell and back. Most of his clothes were ripped and dirty with some scorched marks. The boy's white shirt was a complete mess as well as his jeans. The denim looked like they were shorts with some tattered fabric around the shins showing they were once around his ankles. The boy was unconscious on the bed, bags were around his eyes and his face was covered in dirt and charcoal.

"What happened?" Cameron questioned the nurse.

"He was found on the side of the road unconscious. He's been like this since." The nurse answered while she set up the teen to the machines.

"Anything abnormal?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing to note. He's still got a healthy pulse, so that's good." The nurse answered.

"Does he have a name?" Cameron questioned the nurse.

"We have no clue. Nothing was in his pockets or what's left of them." The nurse answered.

"Thank you for setting up the patient, I can handle it from here." Cameron told the nurse.

The nurse nodded and left to assist another doctor that needed a hand.

Cameron looked over the boy. He was in such rough shape that she started to inspect if there was any broken bones. As she searched she found many deep purple bruises starting to appear all over his body.

'What could've caused this?' Cameron thought.

All the bruises seemed to come from a third party, there was no way it was self-inflicted. There were also cuts and scrapes all over his arms and legs meaning he's been somehow dragged on something hard.

Cameron then looked down at the boy's feet and noticed that the whole right foot had somehow had been scorched. The skin on the foot was bright red with flakes of dark scattered all around the foot. She surveyed the foot noticing the strange line in the burnt foot. It was like a shield was put up just above the teen boy's ankle, while the foot got the brunt of the damage.

'It must have been from some sort of fire. But how did the flame get stopped only just above the ankle?' Cameron questioned as she continued to survey the foot.

Once she was done with the foot she stepped back and stared at the boy's weak state.

'What kind of monster could have done this? It wasn't an accident, that's for sure.' Cameron thought disgusted.

Cameron then stepped to the side to get some bandages to treat the foot when the young teen eyes started to flicker open.

He started to grumble and moan as he started to wake up. Cameron watched as the teen started to survey the emergency clinic with blue eyes.

"Wha" The boy groaned. "Where am I?"

"You're in Princeton-Plainsboro hospital." Cameron answered nicely.

When the boy heard the word hospital, he started to frantically look around the clinic. His breathing rate going faster and more ragged as he noticed all the medical equipment.

"I...I got to get out of here!" The teen exclaimed.

He started to pull out all the wires connected to his arm and started to try and get up. Cameron pushed the teen back into the bed right when he made any attempts of sitting up. The boy hit the mattress, he recoiled his body, his face squinting in pain.

"Uhhhhh, you didn't have to push me that hard..." The teen moaned.

"Sorry, about that. But you can't leave just yet; we need to find out why you passed out." Cameron said with compassion.

"You don't understand..." The teen said softly. "He'll find me! And he'll-he'll...!" The teen exclaimed suddenly. This caused Cameron to jolt in attention to the boy's panicked expression.

"Who's he?" Cameron said kneeling down to the teen's level. "Are you talking about the person who gave you these bruises?"

"Please...I have to leave! You have to let me go! You don't under..." The teen suddenly started to have a coughing fit. His coughs were long and hoarse, as he coughed blood started to spew up out of his mouth.

Cameron shocked by the turn of events raced into action, quickly calling some nurses to help. She held the teenager down as he continued to thrash and cough. He bent forward out of Cameron's grip for a moment and then instantly went flat, holding his stomach.

"It hurts!" The boy said in agony.

"Where does it hurt?" Cameron commanded.

"Here" The boy said pointing over stomach.

"I need an endoscope now!" Cameron ordered to the nurses.

Seconds later a nurse handed the medical instrument to her. "OK kid, I'm going to put this camera down your throat to check your stomach...OK?"

The teen answered by thrashing faster, panicking at the thought of the camera down his throat. "NO! Just let me go!"

'I need to calm him down somehow.' Cameron thought desperately.

"I'll let you go if you let us do this." Cameron said, lying through her teeth.

The boy stopped thrashing, mincing a moment from the pain and thought it over. He stared at Cameron with fear in his eyes, clearly conflicted. Then his face changed to something that Cameron guessed to be determination. "Alright. But you promise that you'll let me go?"

Cameron nodded, crossing her fingers that the boy won't call his bluff.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening his mouth wide. His hands clenched around the bed sheets, as he prepared for the medical tube to be put down his throat.

Cameron then nodded, looking at the surrounded nurses. They're all looking at the injured teen as though he was going to explode into a fit in any moment.

Cameron untangled the tube, plugged it into the nearby screen and checked if it worked. Once it was checked Cameron started to let the tube down into the boy's throat.

"This is going to be a little bit uncomfortable, OK?" Cameron reassured the boy. He grunted in return.

She looked on the screen as the scope slowly went further down. The surrounded nurses watched the screen, almost forgetting about the boy as they stared transfixed.

The boy's throat looked as though it was thinner than normal but that wasn't the strangest thing. As the scope got closer to the stomach a small hole was seen in the esophagus and out of the holes slowly oozed blood down towards the stomach.

Cameron went a little further down the boy's throat. As she inched more and more down to the stomach more and more of the holes appeared, some bigger than others.

Cameron had seen it enough to know what was happening to the boy. 'He's bleeding internally, and fast!' Cameron thought in fear, as the blood slowly dripped down to his stomach.

"We need to put him in surgery and fix his internal bleeding." Cameron ordered to the surrounding nurses.

She slowly started to remove the endoscope as the nurses started to get the boy ready to be taken to surgery. Once the scope was out of the boy's mouth he started to cough more blood up. When he stopped he glared at Cameron with as much spite he could.

"You said you'd let me go!" The boy said angrily.

"That was before we found out you were bleeding internally." Cameron explained in a neutral tone.

Two nurses then gripped the sides of the stretcher and started to cart the boy down the hospitals halls towards surgery.

Cameron was beside the nurses watching as the teen continued to cough up blood, staining the sheets with the blood.

"I need to get out of here! I can't stay here!" The boy said in between coughs. Cameron just ignored him as she pushed him down to surgery.

When they arrived the nurses knocked out the black haired teen with the sedative and quickly prepped him for surgery.

Cameron went down through the next hall into the surgery prep and found Chase washing his hands in the other side of the large room.

"You're needed in surgery!" Cameron stated quickly.

Chase looked at Cameron confused. "Why?"

"A boy started to cough up blood. He's bleeding internally." Chase quickly explained.

Chase nodded. "You sure?"

"I used an endoscope. I'm sure."

Chase then quickly got all his hands cleaned. Then the hospital came on and stepped through the surgical room.

Cameron ran to the observation room and looked through the glass.

She watched silently for a few minutes trying to see if the surgical team was able to find the source of the bleeding.

"How is it?" Cameron asked apprehensively through the intercom in the observation room.

Chase looked up to her. "It's bad. He's bleeding everywhere and there's a lot of tissue deterioration."

At first Cameron didn't say anything, just letting Chase focus on the kid. After an half an hour so, Cameron finally decided to speak a question coming to her. "Do you think he'll live?"

"Yes, though if we don't know why the kid's bleeding so much then he'll die in a day or two." Chase said solemnly.

Cameron simply nodded and started to back out of the room, realizing she'd been there too long.

As she made her way down the steps an idea came to mind. She made her way to the main lobby and looked around.

Standing by the front desk looking through some folders was Dr. Wilson. Cameron made her way to Dr. Wilson and asked "Have you seen House?"

"No...I haven't" Wilson said, as though it was nothing new. He scanned the folder before he looked back up at Cameron. "Probably watching a soap opera or making fun of his new team. Why do you ask?"

"I've got a case for him."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so how was the first chapter? Please tell me what you think of the chapter in a review.<br>And by all means feel free to guess what is going to happen next.**

**I leave for vacation in a few days (going to my family's cottage in Ontario). I'm going to try and continue the story there, though I am not promising anything.**

* * *

><p>Until next time,<p>

Prophet =P


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the second chapter!  
>Thank you everyone for the reviewing, following and favoriting the story. The large amounts of support is very appreciated and simply amazing!<strong>

**The review by Hornswaggler opened my eyes to the lack of detail and logic in chapter one, so I edited it with about five hundred more words. It really clears some things up as well as made it more likely that House would get Danny as his new case.  
>Thank you Hornswaggler for the review, and thought provoking comments. I hope you like the changes...<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

House walked through the busy entry of the hospital. Like always doctors were bustling everywhere trying to get to their patients as well as submit their paperwork to the proper place astray in the hospital.

House glanced at the front desk and saw his old team member Allison Cameron was sitting on the side going through paperwork.

The grumpy doctor didn't go to say anything though, he just continued to the elevator. He raised his cane to the button, pressing hard into the plastic causing the button to sink into the metal and light up with a faint yellow-orange glow.

"House!" A feminine voice yelled from behind House. An instant scowl went across House's unshaven face as he tried to ignore the voice, trying to not make any moves.

"House, there you are" said Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine in Plainsboro-Princeton hospital and effectively House's boss. She walked with her high heels loud clicks sounding with every step, sashaying her hips left and right. She carried a multiple folders in her hands making her way to House.

The doctor continued trying to ignore his boss as he wished for the elevator to make its way to the lobby, and fast!

She stepped in front of House and gave the taller man a cold stare. "Where were you?"

"Out for lunch." House said, trying to match the woman's stare.

"It's 4 pm, House." Cuddy told him, not believing the man for a second.

"Hey, I was hungry, and dreadfully bored since solving the last case!" House remarked with sarcasm.

Cuddy sighed with distaste and offered the folders to House. "You've got a new case"

House took the folders and opened the very top folder, beginning to scan through the medical stats.

"No name?" House said with displeasure.

"No ID on him and the brief moment he was conscious wasn't very helpful." Cuddy answered.

"What happened?"

"He seems to be afraid of hospitals or someone..." A new voice answered.

House looked up from the folder and saw Cameron standing beside Cuddy. "You were there?" House asked, before looking back into the folder.

"First person to see him in the Emergency Ward. I sent him to surgery once I realized he was bleeding internally." Cameron answered straight faced.

House nodded turning back to the elevator button and pressed it again, since Cuddy had forced him to miss his elevator ride. He turned back round, looked at the two women.

"I'm not taking this case, it's pathetic. Even the ER can take it." House said, looking at Cameron.

"If you know what's wrong with him, then fix him up" Cuddy stated to the tall man.

"The kid's tissue is deteriorating rapidly. He has a day or so before he loses too much blood!" Cameron pleaded.

House just looked at them sceptically not saying a word.

"Anyways you've wanted to test your team. This is an opportunity" Cuddy reminded the man.

House thought a moment and realized that he nothing better to do. But he couldn't give in to Cuddy's demands, it just couldn't happen.

"No" House answered sternly and straight faced.

"Please, do it for me. The kid's confused and he needs help. Do it for old times' sake." Cameron pleaded to her old boss.

House just stared at Cameron pleading face. And for one of those few times he broke. 'But I can't look weak...' House thought glumly.

"So, I've got a John Doe kid, bleeding internally enough to day in less than 48 hours?" House asked rhetorically, in mock enthusiasm. "Sounds like fun."

Cameron smiled wide when she heard House accept the case.

The elevator arrived with a soft ding coming from the opening doors. House stepped aboard pressing the button for his floor, and looked once more at Cuddy and Cameron. "But only doing this to test the team, and for the kid!" House told them.

"And you owe me one!" House said pointing to Cameron with his cane.

The doors closed as the elevator began to lift.

* * *

><p>House slowly limped along the hall holding a large folder underneath his armpit not taking notice to anyone around but himself. All the nurses, doctors, patients and visitors drowned out as the man continued down the hallway making sure his walking was efficient on account of the pain in his leg.<p>

A smile traced across his face as he reached his destination. His office as well as the larger room used as the office and work space for him and his team. The room was used commonly to brainstorm ideas for their medical cases. And it seemed that it was going to be put to use once more.

With an efficient push of his forearm, House pushed through the glass door and walked in seeing the whole team assembled and accounted for. On one side of the table sat Kutner and Thirteen.

Kutner was a man of Indian descent, his face was mid aged and little bit fanatical, but tried to stay serious on the job. His hair was short and messy with a charcoal like colour; he wore a medical coat over his casual hoodie and jeans.

'Thirteen,' the only female of the group, nicknamed after her number in the interviewing process onto the new team had long brown auburn hair drawn with little brushing and yet looked to be well tended. Her face and body were both quite attractive. She wore black pants with a casual but business like woman's polo underneath her medical coat.

On the other side of Thirteen and Kutner were two men, named Foreman and Taub.

Taub was a short stocky man with a big ears, large forehead and pointed nose. His expression was forever stern and focussed, matching his demeanour. He wore a shirt with a tie underneath his medical coat, looking business like.

Foreman was the only black man of the group. He was also the only one who had been a part of House's old team. Unlike the others he didn't wear a medical coat over his clothes, which was a fancy grey suit. His face was clean shaven with a neat facial goatee and nearly shaven head. He mostly wore an expression that showed high amounts of boredom or many sleep less nights.

Everyone seated turned their attention towards House.

"14-15 year old male, no name and slowly bleeding through tissue like a sieve." House said with misplaced pep compared to his appearance. The unshaven man then placed four identical folders down on the glass table. With his signature limp the disgruntled man sat down in his chair with a satisfied sigh, looking over his team.

The four doctors all took the folders, opening automatically and started to read all the stats and observations written by other doctors. All of them started to scan all the information with their upmost efficiently starting to remember everything that needed to be known. Theories started to swirl in their brains with years of education and experience in medicine as the basis to their diagnosis.

"He bled internally in the Liver, Esophagus and Stomach?" Foreman said, breaking the silence with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yep, and based on what Chase saw in surgery he going to eventually burst either at the Liver, Kidney or Lung next. The question is. What's causing it?" House asked his assembled team.

"Shouldn't he be dead?" Thirteen asked curious.

"The surgical team made some witchcraft to keep the kid alive, or the kids tougher than he looks." House explained. "Though he doesn't have much longer to live, he's losing too much blood. Now, I need theories."

House then got up from his chair and went over to his large white-board and started to write in all of the symptoms of the boy. 'Bruising, Burnt foot, Hysteria and Internal Bleeding' were all written down.

"Could be drugs" Taub said speaking up. "It would explain the injuries as well. Maybe the kid has been mixed up in the wrong type of crowd."

"What a surprise Taub, you've gotten straight to the drugs." House said in a mocking tone.

"It is possible" Taub defended.

"And yet since I've hired you, you always toss the idea or just plain agree with it." House said like he was talking to a child. "What do you think?"

House now turned to Thirteen who looked surprised at how the attention has been put squarely on her.

"You always reject drug ideas. So what do you think?"

"It could be blood clots. Thicker blood could be causing the tissue to burst"

"The kid would've had a stroke or heart attack by now. And by the way, that guess was pitiful" House said looking at Thirteen with a condescending look.

"Could be radiation poisoning." Kutner said getting everyone's attention. "Could explain the bruising as well the breakdown of the tissue."

"See here's the best guess yet! Though the kid still has an immune system." Doctor said mockingly.

"The radiation could've been exposed to the kid years ago." Kutner reasoned.

"Maybe the bruises weren't from the radiation. Maybe it's from violence just like Taub said" Foreman said, backing up Kutner on his theory.

"And we have no way of knowing the source of the bruises since the kid's unconscious. With the way he's bleeding, he's going to stay that way." House said annoyed.

Foreman just shook his head towards his boss. "So what do you think?"

House placed his cane on the white board and walked a couple steps back into his chair. He popped a vicodin pill with ease from the years of practice of taking the painkiller.

"I want you to check the kid's blood. And look for some irregularities as well as anything that could the tissue thinning. " House told the team, staring at them all.

"I'm not sure what it could be. It could be radiation from years ago, a blood condition that this beating has made worse." House finished with a shrug. "I want you all to look it over, OK?"

Most of them looked at House in a little bit of disbelief.

"You don't know what it is that's causing this?" Foreman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" House answered with wit.

Everyone on the team gave House a strange look, but they just nodded and started to get up from their chairs. Kutner opened the door holding the door for everyone when House spoke from his chair. "Also check his blood type, just in case we need to know."

Everyone on the team nodded and stepped through the door leaving House alone in the room.

House felt pretty satisfied as he thought of the riddle he had set up for them. Hopefully someone would be smart enough to understand what it was. But he had chosen them all for a reason, and this was a way to prove he was right in picking them.

* * *

><p><strong>And now things are set into motion!<strong>

**Hope you liked it! Please review what you thought of the chapter as well as make any guesses to what will happen next!**

**Not sure when the next update will be since I'll be moving to University! I'm going to have to adjust to living in residence and the new work load at Uni. I fully intend to continue my writing there; I'm just not sure what's going to happen to my writing schedule... Hopefully I continue the breakneck pace I've set over the summer and roll with it =D**

**Please Review what you think of the chapter. What do think has happened to Danny? And what do you think the team will find in Danny's blood?  
>Also, was my rendition of House in character, cause he's a very hard character understand, since his motivations are very cloudy at times.<strong>

* * *

><p>Until next time,<p>

Prophet =P


	3. Chapter 3

**And after too long of a wait is the third chapter! (been busy adjusting to University)**

**Before you read, please keep in mind I am not a doctor in any way. My knowledge is from personal know how and high school education. So if anything doesn't make too much sense medical, please just go with it. The end is diagnosis will be worth it! It's just very difficult to get everything to connect medically.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it and remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The team got to work since their brain storm with house. They first took some blood from the black haired boy, but only blood that was already coming out of the boy.

They were all solemn in their work as they all looked at the peaceful face of the young teen. He looked as though he was sleeping just like any other person, but in reality his life was counting down. That is, if House and the team could find the cause of the internal bleeding in time.

They all went silently to the medical lab and started to carry out House's orders silently. An hour or so of little chit chat persisted before Kutner spoke up.

"What do you think House is playing at?" Kutner asked still looking through the microscope.

"Playing at what?" Taub said, not even looking at his colleague.

"I mean, he must want us to do more than check this kid's blood." Kutner said sceptically.

"Maybe you should just listen to him." Taub answered deadpanned.

"But-"

"Taub is right. Just do your job." Foreman said interrupting Kutner.

Kutner didn't listen as he changed the lens on the scope to make the lens more powerful for an image of the boy's blood cell. He started to periodically focus the image of the slide now at its most powerful, trying to make the image clear. Once the image was clear Kutner started to look at the cell for anything abnormalities.

At first glance there was nothing to be seen, but then something caught his eye. Kutner looked at the corner of the cell trying to figure out just what he was seeing. An idea coming to mind, the Indian man got up from his stool and walked over to their supply of blood. He quickly took some into a separate test tube.

"What are you doing?" Thirteen asked inquisitively staring at him.

"Check my scope and tell me what you see." Kutner said, now walking to the corner of the room.

Thirteen came over to Kutner's microscope and looked through the eyepiece, focussing the lens for her vision. "What am I looking at?"

"Look at the corner of the cell." Kutner called across the room.

Thirteen then focused her vision to the corner and at first passed it over as nothing, but at second glance noticed the abnormal shape of the cell.

Now stepping beside Thirteen was Kutner, looking at her watching her reaction.

"I know, it's strange. It's like the cell has broken, but it's still functioning."

"That can't be right..." Thirteen said to herself still examining the cell.

"Yeah, well I'm going to map out the kids DNA." Kutner said.

Everyone in the team was now in full attention of Thirteen and Kutner. Taub was now stepping over to the eyepiece to examine the cell. "What could cause this?"

"Just like I said to House, it must be radiation. What else would mutate a cell like that?" Kutner told them.

Foreman had now stepped forward, and looked through the lens himself to know what was going on. "It could be part of a blood condition"

"No chance. Not all of the cells are like that. That's why you guys couldn't find it." Kutner theorized.

"Fair point. But you need more proof than that." Taub told his enthusiastic peer.

The loud hum of the printer in the corner of the medical lab could now be heard, Kutner hurried to it picking up all of the papers being deposited.

"Already done" Kutner said pointing to the papers. "Want to help me search through the kid's DNA?"

* * *

><p>House brought his feet up to his desk, happy that the team was now preoccupied and he could now have a chance to relax. Music played from the speakers at a decent volume, not too loud to think and not to quiet. He glanced outside and saw the sun setting in the distance giving the sky a soft pink and orange hue. His eyes closed as he tried to make his whole body feel heavy and ready to sleep. His foot shook unconsciously in beat with the music, a grin coming across House's worn features.<p>

With a faint squeak of the door hinge Kutner, Thirteen, Taub and Foreman all came through the glass door.

"That didn't take long." House said getting his feet down from the table, looking over the team.

"We found something. We checked his blood as you asked and we found some irregularities with it." Kutner explained, watching House's expression to gauge his response.

"Anyways, I did a DNA mapping and found that there are mutations left and right in the kid's DNA." The Indian doctor now pulled a stack of paper and gave it to House.

The paper was covered in circle marks, clearly pointing out all the errors in the body system.

"All three types of DNA mutations are present, replication, addition and deletion. But if you could notice the deletion is almost everywhere, while the body system must have tried to solve the problem with some addition. Though the body isn't getting the right DNA sequences.

House continued to inspect the large amounts of paper that served as a map to the boys DNA. "It's strange, it looks as though his body started to delete as much as possible. It's no wonder the tissue is deteriorating."

"You think that radiation caused the mutations?" Kutner said hopefully.

"Were the white blood cells still healthy and in good numbers?" House asked with a sceptical glare to the team.

"Well yes, but that still-" But before Kutner could explain Thirteen cut him off.

"Then it's not radiation. It must be Rhabdomyolysis."  
>"Last I checked that involved kidney failure." House said pessimistic.<p>

"Maybe the kidney is about to fail and some sort of radiation from the past has made the tissue thinner and the rhabdomyolysis has made it worse, with the beating he got, it could cause the bleeding." Thirteen defended.

The rest of the team nodded, agreeing fully with the theory.

"He still hasn't thrown up." House answered simply.

"When he coughed up the blood it could have hidden the stomach bile." Foreman said quickly.

House shook his head again. "No, radiation and rhabdomyolysis couldn't have done this... it doesn't fit. There's something else, we just can't see it."

The team went silent as everyone took in the declaration that even House was now stumped with this case.

"You seemed sure." Taub accused House.

House nodded at the accusation not deny that he may have been big headed only a few hours ago with the case.

"I thought for sure that the kid had a genetic defect. Like a blood condition. But not this extensive." House declared, slapping his hand on the DNA map.

"So what now?" Foreman asked curious, trying to get some leadership from his boss.

House looked down at his feet at the moment trying to think of something brilliant but nothing came. For a moment a quiet, awkward silence fell upon the group.

But Kutner spoke up in House's place. "Why don't we try to fix the DNA?"

Everyone now turned to Kutner all giving him sceptical looks. "Explain" House said authoritively.

"Well we know that the DNA is trying to repair itself right? Well what if we give him some steroids forcing the DNA to use the right sequences." Kutner finished.

"That wouldn't work, the kid's system is already putting wrong sequences" Taub said.

"But the only DNA base pair that got affected were Adenine and Thymine. We could just give him steroids with those." Kutner reasoned.

Taub just shook his head not bothering to answer. Thirteen had a thoughtful expression on her face as she thought of the implications and possibility of the idea. Meanwhile, Foreman just stood seemingly neutral in the matter.

"Come on, it could work. What have we got to lose? The kid is dying either way." Kutner said, trying to tug on everyone's heart strings. "We can do it until we think of something else."

"There's a small chance that the body would use the roids at all. But it's all we got." House answered with a sigh.

* * *

><p>The team stepped through the medical room of the 'John Doe' kid, still having no idea what his name was. House quickly examined the teen (this being the first time to see him). The kid had messy raven black hair with pale white skin from the blood loss. His body was covered in a thin blanket to keep the kid warm. He breathed steadily and calm in his unconscious sleep. The monitors on the side showing all was normal for the teen's condition even though some things would be better if the boy had stopped bleeding internally.<p>

Then House noticed the bandages and bruises spotted over the small amount of skin that was exposed. But House knew it must have been worse if the body was full on display.

Kutner stepped up to IV on the side injected in the boy's hand. He took a dropper and dipped it into the liquid thymine and put in a few drops into IV tube. He then repeated the process with the adenine.

Everyone watched silently as the treatment began, knowing that the chances of it working were slim to none.

"There" Kutner said satisfied.

"Now what?" Foreman said looking towards House.

"We go home, recuperate and hope the treatment works. If not, then we have to do some more guess work..." House said with little confidence and vigour. "Hopefully he'll wake up so we could get a history and an explanation to his injuries and behaviour."

Everyone nodded without a word, stepping past House into the large hallway, but House stayed behind. He observed the boy watching the monitor for a minute looking for anything to change. Then he looked at the boy himself and tried to find any clues, but found none.

"What is it that's killing you?" The doctor said under his breath as he stepped away from the bed and limped his way to get home.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends Chapter 3. <strong>  
><strong>This chapter could've been up yesterday if I hadn't gotten strep throat! D= <strong>

**I hope the makes sense and is coherent. Please tell if there's anything off... Also, please remember to review! Tell me what you think of the chapter as well as the story so far. It always means a lot to see the effort.**

* * *

><p>Until next time,<p>

Prophet =P


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter 4! **

**Not very long, but it's more a filler chapter anyways... but that doesn't mean it's any less awesome!**

**Hope you like the chapter! Remember to review your thoughts at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

The new day began with the sun peaking over the horizon. The hospital continued to function as normal, nothing earth-shaking or news worthy to occur. This just made House's morning life extremely boring.

The grouchy doctor stepped through the front doors just like any other, but a confident aura in his limp was absent because of the complexity in his current case. He'd pretty much spent most of the night thinking the case over, with no results other than larger circles under House's eyes. This made his coffee mug his new best friend for the morning.

He eventually made it to his office, not surprised that the team was already there talking avidly over the case, theories being thrown around, some reasonable and some plain ridiculous.

House just watched by his white board, updating the symptoms on the board by adding 'mutating cells' to the list.

This went on for a while, so he sent the team out to administer more proteins as an excuse to stop their childish bickering.

He then observed the board, where all the symptoms were listed:  
><em>Internal Bleeding<br>Hysteria  
>Burnt Foot<br>Bruising  
>Mutating Cells<em>

'What connected the dots?' House thought as he gazed at the board slumped in his chair with his cane crooked underneath his chin. His eyes half closed as the early morning still had lingering effects on him.

Outside was a cloudy muggy day, making the room dark with limited light from the sky. The lack of light made House look like a half zombified corpse, still and watchful.

* * *

><p>Lunch soon arrived as House sat alone in the cafeteria munching on a sandwich from the food bar. He tried to ignore all of the visiting relatives and fellow doctors in the cafeteria. He usually did not like being here in the noisy atmosphere, but he needed to get himself away from the board.<p>

Suddenly the chair across from House became occupied by fellow doctor, James Wilson. He wore a glum express, neither happy nor sad. Purely neutral.

"So how have you been?" Wilson asked as he started to stir up his soup.

"I'm stuck on a case and it's infuriating!" House said in seething anger.

"Is it the case that Cameron got in the ER?" Wilson asked.

House didn't say anything, deciding that any other sip of his coffee instead of answering.

"I heard about it. What's so tough about it?" Wilson said, knowing he was right.

"Nothing makes sense. The kid's DNA seems to have a chunk of his DNA helix completely ripped out of him. Which doesn't happen." House said glumly. "He also hasn't been awake yet to explain his extensive injuries."

Wilson raised an eyebrow at House's brief explanation. "I've never heard of that."

Wilson finally stopped stirring his soup and took a sip of it, tasting the rich vegetables in the liquid mixture. House took a bite out of sandwich making the lettuce crunch as his teeth, making easy work of the food.

"So you have no idea what to do... that's a first." Wilson said in between sips of his soup.

House took another bite before he answered. "Kutner came up with a very questionable plan, but it was our only plan so I let it happen."

Wilson stared at House for a moment, trying to take in what he just heard. "Did I hear that correctly? That the great House let a lame, very unproven theory be allowed and put into practice?"

"It was the only idea. Looking back, I shouldn't have allowed it." House said in disbelief. "What was I thinking!"

"I have no idea. There must be too much going on in that head of yours, for once." Wilson said sarcastically as he got up from his seat.

"You'll figure it out, like you always do."

The man cleaned up his tray and put it on the large rack like all of the others. And just like that House was once again left alone in the cafeteria to mull over his thoughts.

His sandwich was finished making his tray completely bare. But he continued to sit in the cafeteria even when his conscious was telling him that he was needed elsewhere.

After loads of deliberation House got from the table, steadied himself with his cane and started to walk back to his office to meet up with the team.

He made his way through the lobby and noticed the large crowd of bustling people. Everyone was busy on their way taking care of themselves or in the nurse's case; they took care of everyone else.

Just as House walked in front of the front desk he looked over to the hospital entrance and noticed a tall, strange looking man stepping through the front.

The man wore an expensive looking suit that looked completely ruined with large scuff marks of dirt and other marks over the fine material. Fine black shoes were covered dirt as he tracked the mud through the clean lobby floor. At first the man wore sunglasses and a baseball cap over his head covering his facial features from view. Once he was far enough inside he took off the cap and glasses.

The man had long grey hair that was tied into a messy ponytail trailing behind the man's neck. The man was unevenly shaven with a 5 o'clock shadow of grey covering his face, while his chin was grizzled with longer facial hair, hinting to a fancy beard on his chin before. The man's face looked gaunt and haunted with large bags under his eyes and his skin hugging his bones upon the face. His cheeks were shallow with a lack of any fat. This hinted to malnourishment with an added lack of sleep.

Across the man's shoulder and at his side was a large duffel bag that looked as long as the man's arm, bobbing up and down of by his thighs as he walked.

House watched as the man walked with a pained limp, trying to maintain his balance under the support of one leg while carrying the pack. At first House thought he'd go to the front desk, instead he went past the lobby and went down the hallway towards the emergency ward.

'Must be a homeless man down on his luck' House thought to himself.

House finally walked into the lobby elevator and pressed the appropriate buttons for himself, still finding something unusual about the man. It was something about his walk that bothered him.

Or maybe it was the look on his face, scared and timid of the world around him. It was as though the man was expecting an attack at any moment. Which is strange since it is a hospital.

Once House made it to his floor on the elevator, he immediately stamped his good leg on ground, as he realized something that he should've noticed from the moment he saw the man.

One of his shoes was different from the other. But that wasn't what was unsettling. It was the fact that the bottom of the man's pant leg on his injured leg was burnt and partly charred.

It was too scary of a coincidence for House to ignore, somehow this older man had the same burnt foot as his patient.

He had to find this man and get some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think is the mysterious man?<br>And how is he connected to the patient (Danny)?**

**REVIEW your thoughts and opinions. I want to see some theories to see if I'm sending the right message to you guys! ;)  
>Try to be creative! <strong>

**Sorry again for the short length, but later chapters are going to be much longer. I promise! Though next chapter may be short like this one...**

* * *

><p>Until next time,<p>

Prophet =P


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5!**

**Before we begin, I'd like to thank all of you for your thought provoking reviews. It seems my writing is sending all the right messages to the reader, and my mystery thriller isn't getting too confusing.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

It was time again to administer the experimental treatment to the patient. This time though, Thirteen was the one who volunteered to administer the proteins.

'It's not like we're getting any progress arguing with each other.' Thirteen thought glumly. And she was right; there were no new ideas from this morning. Every theory someone came up with had a fatal flaw. It was frustrating the team to no end.

Thirteen had the proteins ready in her hand. She took a moment to watch the young teen sleep peacefully in his hospital bed. She stepped beside the young boy and took his IV cord and quickly injected the medicine into the IV tube.

She stepped back, hoping to see some sort of quick, outer change to the patient's condition. But no change was visible. Nothing on the monitor showed either as the kid continued to sleep. His heart beat like he had all night and day, strong and regularly. His blood pressure seemed normal and had no sign of making a change.

Thirteen sighed and turned her back on the boy, and started to make her way out of the hospital room. She stepped out of the room and let the sliding door close on its own. Just before the door closed, she heard a groan coming from the inside. She spun back to see the boy, and to her astonishment the boy was moving in the bed. Very little and in pain, but any movement was a good sign to Thirteen.

She pulled open the door and rushed to the teenager's side. The boys faced scowled in pain, his eyes still closed as though he refused to open himself up to the world. Suddenly he opened his eyes, revealing his ice blue eyes to Thirteen. He immediately covered his face with his hands, trying to get his pupils accustomed to the light.

The boy groaned as though the pain was just hitting him now. Thirteen inspected the heart monitor to see if there was any change, but there was none.

"Are you alright?" Thirteen asked, concerned for his health.

The boy ignored her as he continued to try and register his surroundings of the world around him.

"Does anything hurt?" Thirteen said, getting louder to catch his attention.

He slowly turned to her and quickly inspected her, probably seeing if he could trust her. With a shake of the head to stop the dizziness in his head he answered Thirteen.

"Yes..."

It was soft, but it something.

"Where?" Thirteen said, taking a step towards him

"My foot. But that doesn't matter..." The boy started. "I have to leave, I can't stay here."

Without warning the boy took out his IV needle and started to get up from his bed. Before the boy could get any farther Thirteen pushed him softly back into the bed, stopping him from getting out.

"You're in no shape to leave yet." Thirteen stated to the teen. "You're still bleeding internally."

The teen just shook his head, "It won't matter _he'll_ find me!"

"Who is he?" Thirteen said as soothing as possible. "Is _he_ the person who gave you those injuries?"

The boy just injured her, searching the room again. The haunted look in his eyes scared Thirteen; they unnerved her at how afraid the boy looked.

"Look there's no one here to hurt you. Now please calm down." Thirteen said trying to reassure him.

Instead of calming it seemed to have motivated the boy to start getting up again. "Stop that, please try to lie down." Thirteen told the boy, trying to hold the pushing boy.

"I have to get out of here!"

"You have to stay still or you'll ruin your internal organs!" Thirteen told him again.

And before she knew it the boy punched her in the face making her stumble back a step not expecting the fist. It was his first opportunity and he was going to use it. He got out of the bed and rushed towards the door. Just as he got to the doorway, a recovered Thirteen grab his hospital skirt and pulled him back inside. With a squirm of his skinny body and combined speed, Thirteen lost her grip on the boy releasing him of her grasp.

He started to run through the hospital halls having no idea which way everything was, desperately trying to find the exit.

Thirteen chased after him, yelling to get everyone's attention. "Stop him, he's still sick."

Doctors and nurses turned their heads watching shocked as the boy ran through them, dodging people trying to grab him. But his burnt foot and injured body tired him out quickly, giving Thirteen the opportunity to grab the boy and throw him on the ground.

The boy screamed in pain as his bruises felt like they were set on fire with his impact on the floor. Thirteen and an assortment of nurses held him down to the floor trying to keep him still.

"Someone get a sedative ready, he can't calm down and we can't trust him to go back to the room calmly." Thirteen ordered.

At the word 'sedative' the boy struggled anew kicking restlessly into nurses' sides. "No you don't understand. He'll find me! No one will be safe!"

Everyone ignored the boy as they continued to struggle holding him. Then another nurse came in with a needle syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"NO! Please, you have to let me go!"

The nurse with the syringe was now proceeding to try and place the needle into the boy's arm.

"He'll kill me! He'll finish the job!" The boy screamed as the needle was injected into the boy's arm.

"He's coming..." The boy was now nodding off to sleep, but he kept fighting the sedative trying to stay awake.

"Coming...to...kill..."

The boy limbs went limp, his eyes closing. Finally getting him asleep.

Thirteen and the squad of nurses panted as the exhaustion of chasing and holding the boy down started to set in. But there was only one thing Thirteen could think of when she looked at the limp boy.

'House is not going to be happy.'

* * *

><p>House and the rest of the team sat in the office. They all looked apprehensive waiting for House to speak. But instead he just stared at Thirteen trying to make her nervous under his stare. But it seemed largely ineffective, though the black eye that started to form underneath her eye amused House to no end.<p>

"So tell me Thirteen. Are you an idiot or a buffoon? Because both terms would describe your actions."

"Oh shut up." Thirteen retorted. "The kid woke up and panicked. Then he started to run, what else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, not tackle him."

"I pushed him down."

"Same thing. And because of you we can't ask him how he got his-"

"Someone abused him... he kept on referring to a _him_ and _someone coming to kill him_" Thirteen interrupted.

House sighed. "That means the injuries aren't connected."

"How are the internal injuries?" House said, now turning to Kutner and Taub.

"Well we checked his blood to see how thin it was, and we checked down his throat to see if his throat or stomach is having any trouble." Taub said anxiously.

"And..." House said impatiently.

"We found nothing to show any internal injuries. Is blood looks thicker than it was before and... I think its working!" Kutner finished excited and smiled wide.

The team all looked at House to gauge his reaction to this news, all them expecting to berate them some more but instead, House looked at them mystified.

"No way"

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends Chapter 5! <strong>

**I hope you all liked the chapter.  
>Please review what you thought of the chapter. Any theories are good because it gives me an idea of what sort of message I'm giving the reader. It's sometimes hard to see if I'm sending the right one, since I know the answer...<strong>

**Like I said before, your support and comments last chapter were awesome! So thank you all for the fantastic feedback!**

* * *

><p>Until next time,<p>

Prophet =P


	6. Chapter 6

**How do I finally finish this chapter? By not being able to sleep and getting stressed out =D**

**Anyways, this chapter took longer than expected because of my midterms (as I stated in my other story "Star Gazing"). I also wanted the chapter to be as perfect as can be because of how important it is. It starts to unravel the mystery behind Danny! =O**

**But enough of me rambling, onward with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

The boy moved slowly as started to feel everything with his legs. A sharp pain coming from his bruises made him shutter in pain, forcing himself to open his eyes. He blinked trying to clear the blurriness and bright lights from above. He tried to rub his eyes but found that his arms wouldn't move. Two straps on his were tied tightly around the boy's wrist. He shook his wrist on the leather strap but found that it successfully kept it in place and restrained.

"Ah, you're awake. That took way too long." A voice said from across him.

Now clear across the boy was a tall, lanky man with environed casual clothes, with an unshaven nine o'clock shadow on his face, the man looked old maybe in his late 40's or early 50's. The cane the man leaned on really made the boy think that he was fifty.

"So how's your foot feel, after you know, you started to run on it while still being severely burned." The man asked sarcastically.

The boy just glared at the man, not giving him an answer.

"Who are you?" The boy asked fierce and standing tall to the man.

The man just gave an amused glance towards the boy. "I'm Gregory House, your doctor."

The boy brightened a little at the word doctor, but the dark inspecting stare still gazed towards the House.

"Now what's yours?" House said, still making the boy's dirty look.

"Doesn't matter, now can I leave? I feel fine." The boy asked, ignoring the question.

"Don't change the subject, now what's your name."

"Answer my question first." The boy said stubbornly.

"I already answered a question, now it's your turn" House said, in a very petty manner.

"Answer my question. Then I'll give you my name." The boy demanded.

House sighed, leaning on his cane some more, trying to keep his temper in check. "You're not going anywhere. Not with those wounds and the potential of some stitches opening up."

"But I have to leave, someone's coming to-"

"Yes I know, kill you, and everyone else. That doesn't seem melodramatic at all." House interrupted.

"I'm not lying!" The boy yelled angry. He started to trash his legs and arms trying desperately to get himself out of the restraints.

House limped over beside the boy and hit him in the back of the head. "Stop that! Your going cut open your stitches."

"I don't care! I need to leave!" The boy said, trying to get his teeth into the leather restraints, but not quite reaching.

"You don't care that you may die, from your thrashing. Imaginary killer or not, if you keep doing that then you'll die yourself."

The boy started to slow down his efforts, either listening to House, getting tired or maybe finding the situation hopeless.

A short moment later the boy had now stopped thrashing, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"Fine, you win." The boy said unhappily.

The boy now finally looked up towards House and to his shock now found more doctors had joined House in the room. The boy first recognized the beautiful woman who had chased him down when he first woke up, beside her was a black man that was wearing a fancy looking suit instead of a lab coat. Closer to the door and almost out of view was a short man with a pointed nose and bald head. And staring dumbstruck in the corner was a lean Indian man wearing his lab coat gruffly over his hoodie.

He stared at them, not trusting any of them. Not daring to show any emotion or any sign of anything on his face.

"We had a deal. I answered your question, now answer mine. What is your name!" House demanded clearly to the kid.

The boy looked away from the man, refusing to look at him any longer. "It's Danny."

"Last Name?" House said with no patience.

"Fenton" The boy named Danny said darkly.

"Ok... Danny Fenton, how did you get all your injuries?"

Danny stiffened looking at each of the doctors in fear before he answered. "It's my turn for a question" he said timidly.

House rolled his eyes. "Kid, this isn't show and tell for us. Believe it or not were trying to help you. Now, who was it that beat you?"

"House!" Thirteen exclaimed at the old doctor.

House simply turned to look at Thirteen, calm and collected. "Come on its obvious. I'm just beating through the bush, so to speak."

Thirteen just glared at her boss, but didn't another word. House then turned to the young man in the room, watching as he fidgeted now under his stare.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Nothing!" Danny answered too quickly.

"Oh come on, earlier you were yelling about someone coming to kill you. Don't play dumb."

"I'm not playing dumb. I was just..." Danny tried to explain, but no excuse seemed to come to mind.

"What's wrong, no excuse coming to mind?" House said mockingly.

"No" Danny said as a fruitless defence.

House rolled his eyes as he limped his way to Danny's beside. Being so close to the doctor made Danny squirming for a way out of the cuffs.

"Stop that" House scolded to the boy. The boy just kept going with his efforts.

"Tell me, who beat you, or fought you if you want to be tough." House asked directly. Or what some may say was a little bit too direct. "Was it a gang?" The boy ignored and continued to squirm. "Did you get in a fight?" House now state impatiently as the boy continued to squirm. "Was it your father?" And with that the boy had stopped squirming and looked at House directly. Except this time it was a look of defiance, it was pure anger.

"No! My dad would never beat me. He's too good of a person to even think of laying a hand on me!" The boy yelled furiously at the gimped doctor. "And you will not insult him in front of me!"

The boy was now shaking, tears starting to come down his face. He sobbed, having no control over his breathing anymore. The tears rolled down his cheeks, making them itch and with the restraints, it made it impossible to wipe off.

Thirteen stepped forward and started to wipe tears off his face with a tissue from the side.

House observed from the side watching the boy's demeanour crumble just from the mention of his father. This perplexed House, and put his mind to thinking.

"We'll be back in an hour Danny, and try to come up with better excuses by then." With that said, House started to walk out of the room.

"You're a basterd!" Danny yelled just as House reached the door.

House turned and looked at the red-eyed teen, still leaking out tears. "I know."

And with that, House walked outside and waited for the rest of the team to assemble. Once all of them were outside, with the door closed to Danny's room, Foreman spoke up. "You really are good with teenagers."

House rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. Anyone else notice anything interesting about the kids actions."

"Um, you made him cry..." Kutner said simply.

"No, not that! Notice how the kid reacted to hearing about his father?" House questioned the team.

All of them start to through their observations of what the kid, Danny had just said.

"You mean you think something has happened to the father?" Taub asked House sceptically.

"Yes and probably very recently, judging by how fast the tears had come." House explained to the team.

"How are you sure?" Foreman asked his long-time employer.

House turned his head back and looked at Foreman with a look that made it seem like Foreman was ludicrous. "You really think he could've acted that out" House said now pointing to Danny's room beside him.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, all of them now knowing some of the implication of what Danny's may be like. Or even the fact that their patient now had a full name, Danny Fenton.

"So, what now?" Kutner asked House, breaking the silence.

"We find the kid's medical record, find out a bit of his background and keep him on the same treatment that seems to be working." House answered.

He took a step before Foreman spoke up behind him. "Hey, that kid has been trying to escape since he has woken up. We shouldn't leave him alone in the room."

House nodded. "Quite right. And thank you for volunteering for the first hour shift."

Foreman looked at him in shock. He looked as though he was about to argue it over, but seemed to decide not to. "Yes, of course. Let me get on that."

Foreman stepped toward the sliding doors and slid them open. He quietly took a seat beside in the extra seat, taking one of the old magazines on the table.

Danny stared at him for a moment before he just ignored him and started to think of any excuse or plan he could come up with.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

Foreman sat in the chair, reading from the magazine silently waiting for the kid to say anything to him but instead he just stared off into space, not seeming to care if he even existed.

Foreman stared to focus more on the content of the magazine trying to make the most out of his boredom. Time passed like this, as he regularly would look up at Danny, checking if he wasn't plotting to escape.

Funny enough, the kid had now fallen asleep.

Foreman scoffed, 'Not very smart kid, you're not going to be ready at all for House.'

The man closed his magazine with a lazy flip and placed the magazine back on the table leaving it cluttered with the others. He got up with a quick boost and slowly walked over to door. He opened it softly hoping that the whooshing sound of the sliding doors wouldn't wake the kid up.

Once he was out he closed it behind him. "Now a quick trip to the washroom" Foreman said under his breath.

He started to walk down the familiar halls, trying to find the nearest washroom. But little did Foreman know, in his patient's hospital room, the young teenager was still awake.

Danny just hoped that the man would leave, thinking it was safe to do so.

Now Danny had the opportunity to try and get these cuffs off and get the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>"Here it is House. The kid's medical file, plus his background" And with a resounding splat, Taub had dropped on House's desk.<p>

House picked up the file, and flipped it open. He started to read through the first few facts, reading them out loud for Thirteen, Taub and Kutner to hear. "Danny Fenton, 14 years old, black hair, blue eyes. Sound familiar?"

The team nodded, not saying word as they waited for House to continue. House scanned through the file once more until he noticed a disturbing fact.

"Son of Jack and Maddie Fenton... both deceased."

"Oh my god..." Thirteen said with a gasp, everyone else had stayed silent.

"Sister as well... deceased." House said slowly, the bags under his eyes seemed to get deeper; his face looking gaunter as he tried not to think about could happen to someone with that trauma.

"So he's an orphan..?" Taub asked slowly, daring to say something.

"It seems so, though the file doesn't say who's his guardian, so he could be a runaway..." House answered solemnly.

"Does it say..." Thirteen said pausing for a moment to swallow. "Does it say how his parents died?"

House frowned, trying to make his face emotionless. "No, it doesn't."

"Anything that could explain the split DNA?" Kutner questioned.

House could have answered rudely to state how moronic the question was but, didn't feel it was appropriate. "No, his medical history is pretty clean. Before this, he seemed to be pretty healthy."

"So what do you think happened?" Kutner asked.

House sighed, rubbing his tired, baggy eyes for a moment. "I don't know. I can't explain how your theory worked, in all fairness, it shouldn't work. It's unbelievable that it's working in the first place."

And with that everyone seemed to be put in a trance, everyone trying to think everything through. All of them perplexed by Danny Fenton and how his body seemed to be repairing itself, or the source of his bruises.

And it was House that finally lead the charge. "Come on, the only one way we're going to find out is if the stubborn kid answers our questions."

And with that House got out of his chair and started to limp his way down to his patient's hospital room, his team following behind him.

* * *

><p>Danny struggled with getting free of the leather cuffs on his wrists. No matter how much he shook his arms, the straps just wouldn't come loose. Sure they were slowly getting loosened by Danny's constant resistance, but loosening just wasn't good enough. It wasn't like he had much time to work with.<p>

"This would be so much easier if I still had ghost powers" Danny said under his breath. Just as soon as he said it, he instantly regretted it because he started to think back to what had happened. He quickly started to think of anything else other than 'that night', like the hospital bed that he was still strapped too.

And in one furious, relentless pull of his forearm the leather strap finally came off. With one strap now off Danny quickly went to work on the opposite strap.

'I don't that much time left to leave, that guy could come back at any minute.' Danny thought frantically.

Danny landed on the far side of the bed to the door and just as his legs touched the ground the lights above suddenly shattered in a shower of glass and sparks over Danny. A chill overcame the room and yet there's eerie warmth to it. It was real life paradox at work and it didn't settle Danny's nerves. The blind of the room suddenly closed on itself, ensuring that no one could look through the glass windows in the now dark room.

A dark adolescent chuckle resonated through the room, giving Danny chills. Suddenly appearing above the hospital bed glowing with an unearthly power was a light blue skinned boy that looked to be 14-15 years old. The boy face looked completely unnatural, with red glowing eyes that resonated with pure evil, a sick grin spread across his face and his hair was a glowing silver fire that blazed with a supernatural power. The boy's body was skinny with a black hazmat suit with silver gloves and boots. On the centre of the boy's chest was a superhero like logo looked like a giant D that wasn't fully filled to make it look like a giant P.

Danny's knees shook as he stared at his ghost half mixed with the ghost half of his arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius to create this full evil monstrosity of a ghost.

Danny backed up a bit, trying to back away from the ghost, hoping that the ghost would simply blast him to make his death quick and painless. But instead the ghost just stared at Danny, smiling in satisfaction at the fear that could cause from his old human half.

"Hello Danny..." The evil Dan Phantom said with mock enthusiasm, his snake like tongue coming out to lick his lips. "Long time since I last saw you. And believe me, this time I will kill you. There's nothing here that can stop me."

Sarcasm seemed to be dripping from Young Dan's mouth, knowing full well that he had almost killed Danny nearly a week ago.

The ghost started to laugh; the teenager vocal chords of the ghost resembling Danny's voice but with a chilling echo that made it seem more maniacal than it could have been. Danny shivered in fear as he watched for Dan's first move.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, what! A Young Dan Phantom! =O<strong>

**Well... did anyone see that one coming? Because I'd be impressed if you did.**

**Now, the next chapter will explain things in more detail since it will be a flashback chapter. (the birth of the ultimate enemy!)**

**Please Review, what you thought of the chapter! (please more than last chapter...)  
>Theories are always welcome, as well as any questions! I will answer any of them...<strong>

**It may take a while to create the next chapter... because of research essays that are going to be due in the next two weeks D=**

* * *

><p>Until next time,<p>

Prophet =P


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter! **

**After a long month of me desperately writing ****3****... 2000 word essays, in the span of 3 weeks. Include that with university work, sports and trying to create new chapters for both my stories... This created a very tiring and hectic November. **

**Though I love Movember, gives me an excuse of making a weak moustache and helps give awareness to cancer. (I'm a guy, btw)**

**Then December was busy with final exams! And that took my focus from the story again! Arrrgh, it was never ending updating frustration!**

**Anyways,  
>This chapter is probably one of the hardest chapters I've ever created because of all the themes and ideas I wanted to get written. I changed my writing style for this chapter making it first person for more than half of the chapter, which is new for me but I thought it was necessary for what I wanted to write and I wanted to test my writing skills.<strong>

**I will point out where the perspective of first person changes to third so then you're not confused.**

**This chapter is also the longest chapter I've ever created, which makes me a little happy. **

**Note to my readers: Last chapter all of you guys were fantastic. The response to last chapter was great! All the reviews, alerts and favourites are very appreciated and keep me going when writing these long chapters!**

**So without anything else to say, here is the chapter.  
>I hope you all like it!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

_4 months ago..._

This whole mess started with a bang, a literal bang, an explosion more destructive than what's seen in a hollywood film.

I thought that my family had just out for the night but they never came back. I went to police station to report them missing, desperately hoping that they tell me what had happened to them.

When I told them that I hadn't seen my family since the morning, they all looked at each other before telling me to 'take a seat.' I sat down, my stomach starting to twist and turn as I tried to hope for the best.

'Maybe there was just an accident and they're in the hospital.' I thought hopeful.

"Danny, there was an accident at the Nasty Burger." The police officer said quietly, trying to give me the news slowly. "The nasty sauce they sell is highly flammable and...It must have heated up somehow after that ghost fight earlier in the week. The nasty burger exploded, destroying the whole restaurant..."

The officer then stopped realizing he was rambling. "The point is...we found some remains of someone being in the blast. If they are missing then we have to assume that they were in the blast."

I stared at the man in shock, not being able to even comprehend what the man had said. "No, that can't be. You're wrong, they can't be dead!"

At first I refused to believe him, being stubborn and a little naive does that. Even though I took it as my responsibility to protect the town from the ghosts coming through the ghost zone, I still hadn't learned to grow up just yet, but I would learn that very soon.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later...<em>

Soon the world around me was crashing down. Hours after I had reported my family being missing, Sam and Tucker were both reported missing. Mr. Lancer was reported missing after he hadn't showed up to school for the C.

A DNA test was soon done on the remains found in the Nasty Burger, to confirm who had perished.

It was late at night in the station when the same officer had stepped in front of me, telling me that he needed to talk to me in private.

I was taken to an interrogation room, but assured me that this was only for my privacy.

"You're lying; you just want to interrogate me!" I said paranoid.

"You know what, here's the door." The man walked up to door and opened it. "It's open for you whenever you want to leave." The man said calmly trying to soothe my paranoia.

He signed as he sat down and pointing to the chair trying to tell to sit without words. He sighed before he spook trying to obviously select his words well.

"We got the results back from the DNA test...I don't know how to say this but the DNA was a match of your Mum and Dad."

I looked at the man dumbstruck, feeling like I was punched in the gut.

"I'm sorry but we have to presume that your parents are dead, were not sure about your sister Jazz but we'll check for them as well." The man said solemnly.

My eyes started to glaze and blur with the tears now coming down my cheeks. I started to hyperventilate, sobbing hard with hard croaks through my throat, making me not breathe well at all.

"What about my friends...Sam... Tucker?" I barely said in between sobs.

"We found traces of them as well. Your teacher Mr. Lancer was confirmed as well."

I covered my hands on my face, trying desperately to shut myself away from the world. My body felt weak and tired from the sleepless nights, my spirit felt like it was forcibly snapped in two.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The man said softly. "You can stay in here as long as you want."

And like that, the man was gone leaving me alone broken and completely alone in the interrogation room. I don't know how long I stayed in there. It was too long to be considered healthy.

* * *

><p><em>One day later...<em>

The investigation of the explosion site continued, and more information slowly became known to the public.

Jack, Maddie and Jazz Fenton were dead, along with Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Edward Lancer.

Thankfully some information was kept confidential from the media. The police told me the reason for Mum and Dad being there, but I had no idea why Jazz, Sam and Tucker were there.

Apparently Mr. Lancer had found out about me stealing the C.A.T. He had set up a meeting with my parents to tell them of my offence.

When the police had told me about it I didn't know what to think. I had completely forgotten about stealing the test.

I couldn't keep a straight face and broke down in front of the officers. They tried to calm me down and get me to answer their questions. But it was no use for them; the guilt was much for me. I cried with them watching and after they left.

My heart felt like it was crushed.

* * *

><p><em>1 Month later...<em>

I stayed with the Foley's for a month before it was decided where I was going. My future was completely up in the air since my one relative was with my aunt in Arkansas. Whom I barely knew as well as had no expressed interested in taking me in.

I was glad she didn't want me, since I really didn't want to live with her in the wilderness.

The Foley's were so kind to me, and thinking back I feel kind of bad I won't be able to make it up to them. And considering I might have been the cause of Tucker's death just made it worse.

I didn't step in Tucker's room the whole time I was there. I thought I'd have a mental breakdown if I stepped in the room that embodied Tucker.

During my stay the Foley's were always there for me but there was no connection. They didn't know what I was, the other side of me that was so powerful, so dangerous.

It was these powers that made me feel disconnected from the world, this curse for me to walk with. My head was starting to feel restrained from all the secrets being kept up. The difference between lies and truth was crashing all around me. I've been so close to slipping up, so close to giving away one of my many secrets. It started slow and started to accelerate until I couldn't even trust myself into saying anything to the Foley's. And I was pretty silent before so it seemed like I was broken, depressed beyond measure.

I mean, I was, but I didn't want the Foley's to know that. They lost their son, and I didn't want to cause more grief.

* * *

><p><em>3 weeks later...<em>

I sat in the fancy limo, passing by the Wisconsin farm country. I just stared out trying not to make my brain function on anything.

I had left Amity Park, trying to escape anything that could remind me of my loved ones. If you called that running away from my problems, then you weren't that far from the truth.

I finally came up with the idea to leave to the one person that I realized could ever listen and understand what how I felt. Vlad.

It was hard to show him my outright wanting for his acceptance.

"_Please! I need you to listen; you're the only one who could understand!"_

I remember saying that at his knees, trying to get him to accept me to his home. Sure, the smile on his face when he realized I was telling the truth made me want to puke, but coming to Wisconsin was the right decision in the end.

He could help me get through this, I get to leave Amity Park and he's happy with me there as his 'son'

'BLARGH'

I didn't even feel it coming, but I threw up suddenly onto the nice carpet of the limo, completely ruining the carpet and the smell of the luxury car.

I thought about notifying the driver, but decided not to. I can deal with it.

But, even when I had left Amity Park into newer, inexperienced territory the heavy feeling in my chest still lingered.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Vlad with him watching from the front steps of his large and imposing mansion. His face sullen and thinner than usual, making him more like a dark shadowed skeleton.<p>

'He's probably depressed over the death of Mom' Danny thought, his eyes going more downcast.

I instantly put the hands on my head trying to make myself not think of Mom, trying to desperately think of another topic. Anything to make me stop my longing for mom's warm hug around my small frame, her sweet ginger snap cookies and the neat brown and red hair seemingly unaffected by static after using her hazmat hood.

I jumped out of the car just as it stopped and started to take out all of my bags, slowly with my head down as the waves of depression he tried to pull back came at him full force. I ignored Vlad the whole time worked with the array of bags that Vlad. I thought the manual labour would distract me from thinking about my Mother, but it was entirely useless.

I just angrily scuffed my shoe into the fine pavement, angry that I was so weak to not be able to withstand my feelings.

I don't even feel it or realize it, but Vlad had stepped up from behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

At first I had the impulse to shove the hand off of me, but instead I just let it sit there and even let myself be warmed by it.

'What is wrong with me?' I thought confused.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

My stay at Vlad's wasn't working; I was just as depressed and sad as before even though I've been able to release all of my pain and frustration to Vlad. I told him everything that I felt; the dense feeling in my heart, the dry part of my throat that was never quenched from no matter how much water I had drank.

I cried in front of the man, showing just how weak and frail my mind was.

He had even let me put out my frustration in my ghost form destroying a back field that Vlad owned a few miles away from his mansion.

I thought all of this was supposed to help, wasn't release supposed to help get over all of my feelings?

I guess not, considering my feelings still bore down on me.

* * *

><p><em>Days later...<em>

I guess you can say I had given up. Not like suicide or anything, just given up on trying to fix my feelings. I've become a machine, getting everything that was needed out of me, doing everything that was needed out of me. I watched television on the gigantic screen in Vlad's castle constantly.

The only thing interrupting my time in front of the screen was my body urging me to get food, water and to use the washroom. Any personal achievement seemed like the last thing I wanted to do at the time.

Vlad tried to get me out of there but I just persisted in going back, not finding anything better to do with my time. If there wasn't a television, I'd probably be looking at wall.

I knew Vlad worried about me and that had strangely made me feel guilty, just like I felt with the Foley's. But I persisted to be a depressed and lonely kid, watching television as a way to cope with life.

Was my sense of pride gone? Maybe, though that wasn't really a part of priorities then.

The television was my fake reality, the escape and I cherished it.

* * *

><p>One day as I walked through Vlad's halls I looked down the hall where a large mirror hung over top a fancy oak table. I looked myself over and saw the skinny, dark haired boy looking tired and frail as ever.<p>

I stared at the reflection as though it was empty. I couldn't accept this image of myself, I should look more tired and depressed to match how I felt. I looked normal even when the boy I looked at was capable of so much power, so much deception and lies.

As I looked into my blue eyes, I realized something terrible about myself.

When I was with Jazz, Tucker and Sam, whenever I questioned my humanity they'd reassure me to be a half in half. And to them I was more human to them.

If this was true then I wouldn't be able to use my ghost powers in my human form, and yet I slowly gained more and more control of my power even when I was a human. That must mean I'm more ghost than human.

My body shook in fright as I stared at myself in the mirror. Was I turning myself into a ghost with a mask of human? Will I just become a ghost out for destruction and pain with nothing human in my actions, my mercy? My stomach clenched and heaved as I barely held back the bile rushing up my throat, the world around me twisted and turned as I barely could keep myself from blacking out.

* * *

><p>I awoke a few minutes later with Vlad kneel beside me in the hall, staring down at me in concern.<p>

"Ah good, your awake little badger" Vlad asked me in genuine concern. "What happened?"

I shook my head trying to get the blood to pump back to my brain to clear all of the fuzziness in my vision. I then remembered what I saw, what I realized and couldn't hold help myself but tell Vlad.

"Vlad, its...it just hurts so much. I don't how to deal with this anymore, the hurt, it won't go away!" Danny told the elder halfa, tears starting to brim in his eyes. "I feel like I'm losing it, I can't deal with it anymore, these emotions, my powers, all of it!"

I hugged myself into Vlad's shoulder, covering my face with the fancy suit sobbing into the man's shoulder as it came out in short croaks. Vlad let me be like this for a while, not moving until I let it all out, the emotion finally coming out.

Once I was done, I grasped myself away from the shoulder and looked at Vlad in his usually cold calculating eyes, but instead there was a softer more determined look of kindness.

"Daniel I swear to you, I'll find a way to remove your powers and release you from all these emotions... I promise."

* * *

><p><em>1 month later...<em>

The underground lab lights were shining bright into my eyes, the state of the art lab working in full motion as all the screens read a different set of information about the upcoming operation.

Vlad typed into the computer reading over a chart that I had no chance of understanding. "Computer, close chart A5" Vlad said clearly and powerful.

Suddenly the chart program closed, leaving an ordinary desktop screen. Vlad turned to me wearing a full light blue medical suit overtop his expensive white dress shirt. He looked at me determined and ready for anything. Sometimes his motivation scared me.

"Daniel, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Vlad said with precaution.

I looked back at him trying to show how much I wanted this, to give him a look that expressed everything that I felt. "Yes Vlad, I need this. I don't think I can deal with all of this anymore."

Vlad looked at me in sympathy. The many times we had talked made if him fully realize how hurt I was by my family and friends deaths. He sighed. "OK, Daniel please sit yourself down over there."

Vlad pointed to fancy looking stretcher like table on my right. I stepped towards it, climbing on very gingerly and got myself in position.

"A little higher please" Vlad asked with obvious anxious patience.

I scotched up higher and looked up at Vlad from my fully lying down position. Vlad then pulled two straps across my legs and chest, tying them securely around my chest. Then he had my ankles and wrists secured to the table.

"Why are you tying me up?" I asked nervously.

"This" Vlad said just as he pushed a button on the side of the table. Suddenly the table sprung from a horizontal normal stretcher and turned vertical.

I yelped from the sudden movement, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Oh..." I said embarrassed.

But Vlad just ignored me and walked to the tube and tank. He picked it up using his ghost strength and placed them beside me. He found the end of the tube and placed the mouthpiece around my mouth ready to administer the oxygen needed to keep me breathing. The cold plastic made me flinch but I ignored it, trying to calm myself before the operation started.

Vlad then stepped back, happy with the mouth piece's placement on my face. He then stepped to the side and put his hand on the tank handle, ready to pull.

I tried to steady myself; I fidgeted in an obvious shaking. I felt my heart beat through my body, making my fingers and toes throb. I tried to keep my breathing steady but it was hard with the mask over face.

I looked straight at Vlad's eyes and nodded, trying to tell him to proceed with the operation wordlessly. He looked at me resigned to his task and turned the gas tank handle letting the knockout gas to fill up the gas around me. I took my first breath of the gas smoothly, and then another closely.

The effects of the gas seemed to be immediate, my body seemed to be heavier than it used to, my eyelids started to become a challenge to keep open. Everything else didn't seem so important; my life almost seemed sense in that little moment I was awake with the gas. And once my eyes finally closed, I fully accepted to have my ghost half torn, to live with angry emotion and always concede.

Now it was up to Vlad to make it happen.

* * *

><p><em>: (out of Danny's perspective) :<em>

Vlad looked at his unconscious ward, hooked up to the oxygen tank now sleeping peaceful for probably the first time in months.

How things came to this he didn't now but he knew a person like Danny didn't deserve the cards he was dealt. But this operation should be the solution to his emotionally problems. The boy should be able to move on and be healed of his tragedy.

There may be an irremovable scar figuratively and emotionally but maybe it'll eventually become a distant part of his past.

Vlad went to the side table and grabbed the two specially customized ghost gauntlets. With a swift pull of the sleeves the gauntlets slipped on gracefully, a perfect fit in Vlad's hands.

Vlad stepped towards Danny glancing at the medical stats on the heart monitor on the side, checking if anything was abnormal. Reassured that he'd checked everything Vlad stepped in front of Danny's sleeping form and raised his hands up above the boy letting out the metal claws on the finger edges.

"Here goes little badger" Vlad said softly.

Vlad then started to put his ghost energy into the ghost gauntlets making them glow an eerie reddish pink colour. Vlad then placed the gauntlet claws into Danny chest phasing into his chest. Vlad searched around for the ghost core inside of Danny's body.

It didn't take Vlad long to find the core, but just as Vlad tried to take out the ghost half he realized a flaw in his plan. Danny's ghost half was resisting him.

Vlad pulled harder and harder, channelling more of his ghostly power into the gauntlets. Sweat started to drip down Vlad's forehead as he focussed solely on overcoming this obstacle.

With a yell of rage Vlad finally succeeded and pulled out Danny's ghost half, steaming ectoplasmic power around the ghost.

Vlad stared in shocked at the ghost half. He looked just like Danny when he would be in his ghost half, the black and silver hazmat suit, white hair and glowing green eyes. It looked just like him, except for the look absolute anger and hurt.

With an angry pull of resistance, the ghost half pulled the ghost gauntlet claws out of it chest and threw Vlad against the wall. Vlad hit the metal lab wall with bang, gasping for breath as the impact made lose all the air in his lungs.

He looked up to see the ghost grinning manically as he slipped on the ghost gauntlets. The gauntlets instantly started to glow the same ectoplasmic green as the ghost's ectoplasmic energy. His smile went wide, resembling an insane prisoner thinking over his twisted fantasy.

Vlad didn't know what to do as he stared at his former enemy counterpart, too exhausted from ripping out the ghost half and too shock to try and do anything.

The ghost smiled as the ghost claws extended out of the fingers and grabbed Vlad. The claws phased into Vlad's chest.

Vlad grunted in pain as the phantom searched through his body for his ghost half. Once the core was found the phantom pulled at it and with a yell of ghostly rage the phantom pulled out Vlad's ghost half. With a great feat of strength the phantom threw Vlad and his ghost half to opposite sides of the lab.

Vlad felt an unfamiliar warmth spreading through his body as his body got accustomed to the lack of any ghost core, becoming fully human. As the shiver of warmth wore off Vlad noticed the phantom dropping the ghost gauntlets, staring at Vlad's ghost half, Plasmius.

Then without a word the phantom flew straight at Plasmius. Just as the powerful ghost was going to react, the phantom phased into Plasmius. The ghost Plasmius started to glow an unearthly green, morphing into the phantom still glowing green. The ghost's eyes were closed while he grunted in pain, looking uncomfortable in the green glow.

Suddenly the ghost's eyes opened revealing that they glowed with powerful neon green, showing no signs of any an iris or a pupil, just pure green. Cracks started to come down the phantom's face making the ghost look like he was about to explode from the power. The ghost then started to scream in pain, his hair starting to glow and moving until a blazing inferno was festering on top of the ghost's head.

The screaming increased as the ghost's tan skin started to get paler, halos of green ectomplasmic energy started to extend out of the ghost's waist.

Vlad shivered in fear as he watched the ghost's transformation in shock. His legs felt like dead weight under him, fatigue from his older age had started to set in on him. His breathing became more haggard and wheezy.

Soon, the screaming stopped the powerful waves of green halos slowly dissipated. The newly transformed ghost suddenly looked down at Vlad; newly red eyes stared at the former elder halfa and smiled.

"The high and mighty Vlad Plasmius reduced to a worthless human." The ghost said with a chilling adolescent voice.

The ghost then lowered itself slowly coming closer to Vlad. The older man crawled himself back away from the ghost trying to distance himself from the teenage ghost.

"Look who's the scared one now Vlad" The ghost said smiling, newly formed incisor fangs extending out of his mouth.

Just as Vlad tried to get up and run away from the ghost he was blocked by the teenager and grabbed by the shirt collar, hanging Vlad a few feet in the air.

Vlad stared horrified at the ghost, trying desperately to get himself free of Dan's grasp. Dan just pulled his hand back and punched Vlad across the face. Then Vlad flew through the air, getting thrown across the room. He impacted into the opposite wall in a loud bang.

Vlad's vision blurred as he tried to get his focus back. His face felt completely numb, his mouth tasted of blood, probably from one of his teeth getting knocked out as his whole head felt heavy. When he finally looked up he saw the ghost Dan standing in front of Danny now awake, terrified beyond belief.

Vlad knew that he was terrified of this new ghost in his lab, but he had to fight it to defend Danny at all costs.

* * *

><p>The first thing Danny remembered when he awoke was a feeling of warmth all around me. It was like his body was rid of a cold barren burden. The next thing he remembered was a rough slap to the face, knocking him at of his dazed stupor.<p>

Danny looked up and saw a terrifying site. He looked at his newly transformed ghost half with terrifying fascination. The skin of the ghost was a chalk blue instead of the pale tanned look, the snow white hair was now a white blazing inferno, bright green eyes were now ruby red and the ghost now had fangs hanging out of its mouth with a serpent tongue coming out to lick the air. He wore my familiar hazmat suit, complemented even with the 'Danny Phantom' logo.

Danny didn't know anything about this ghost floating in front of him, but he had a very bad feeling about this ghost. Its eyes and paranormal glow giving off alarm bells to Danny's instincts.

"Hello Daniel" The ghostly abomination said.

Danny started to struggle in his bindings the ghost voice unsettling him to the core. But the bindings kept his arms and legs in place, making him panic.

"Wha-What are you?" Danny stuttered.

The ghost just smiled wider, a serpent like tongue extending out of his mouth licking the air in glee. "I'm all the hurt and angry from your weak human form mixed with the anger and evil of Vlad. I have sacrificed anything human about me, creating a complete ghost...But you can call me Dan."

Danny shivered as he listened to the ghost; self proclaimed as Dan speak to him as though all hope in the world was lost with his new found existence.

"Now, what to do with you? Should I kill you slowly by spilling your innards slowly or should I make it fast by blasting your head off?" Dan debated to himself, smiling as he looked at Danny's horrified face.

"You know what... I'm going to make this fun for myself. Why don't I carve a hole into your chest and then blast your head off. Sound good?" Dan directed to me.

"No, no please don't"

The ghost Dan just ignored Danny as he prepared his claw like hands over his exposed chest. Just as he was in mid swing to his chest a huge ectoplasmic explosion rocked Dan across the room, making the ghost crash into the floor, skidding and sliding into the far wall.

Danny looked over to the source of the blast and saw Vlad run towards me equipped with an ecto blaster and ecto bazooka. He said no words when he reached Danny instead focusing on the letting the teen loose of the bindings. Vlad got one of the two leg bindings undone quickly as well as my one of Danny's arm bindings.

Just as Vlad was about to work on the last binding Dan appeared out of nowhere and punched Vlad hard in the gut, following with another combo of hard punches in Vlad's chest, making him recoil backwards away from me, dropping the ecto blaster in the process.

"You insolent little frootloop! You can't deny your future demise" I heard Dan yell in rage, walking towards the fatigue and beaten man.

With Dan's focus on Vlad, Danny used his free arm to free his last arm binding and landed on the floor, quickly grabbing the fallen ecto blaster, aiming and firing at Dan's exposed back just as he was going to smash Vlad hard into the ground.

Dan was sent away from Vlad, but the blasts looked as though it only stung the ghost instead of the intended crippling blow. But Danny still fired on the teenage ghost, gritting his teeth furiously at the opponent.

Suddenly Dan just disappeared from view, making Danny very nervous. He kept his blaster at the ready spinning in a circle as he searched for any sign of the invisible ghost, sometimes shooting a spot were a discarded paper moved mysterious from an unknown wind. Then Danny felt a strong claw grip him around his neck and with an effortless spin, Danny was thrown across the room, skidding on the hard lab floor, cutting up his shirt and skin on his back.

Danny coughed as he tried to quickly get back up from the floor. Just as he was on his knees he felt something strong kick him in the back, making lose his ecto blaster in the process.

"I've changed my mind, I'm going to make both your deaths excruciating." Dan said furiously. "When I'm done, you're both going to beg me for death. And since you resemble me the most, your first... little...badger."

Dan was reaching down for my collar when multiple metal cables wrapped itself around Dan. Before Dan had a chance to remove the cables a powerful electric current travelled through them, shocking Dan.

The ghost screamed in pain as he fell to his knees trying to resist the electric cables and escape, but the electricity was relentless.

Danny looked over Dan's shoulder and saw Vlad holding a modified Jack o' nine tails used on the ground before him. The older man rushed to Danny grabbing the discarded ghost gauntlets and made his way over to the ghost.

Just as Vlad was going to pry into Dan the electricity in cables stalled leaving Dan the opportunity to burst out of the cables.

Vlad quickly moved himself back, removing the gauntlets and getting the bazooka ready to fire.

"So much for my plan A" Vlad said loudly, but mostly to himself.

Danny watched from the side searching for his ecto blaster, as Dan charged towards Vlad.

Vlad shot the bazooka narrowly missing Dan. But he was luckier with the second shot as the shot hit the Dan right into his charging form, recoiling back into the ground.

Vlad just dropped the bazooka not bothering to reload the weapon. He took out the gauntlets again and rushed towards the teenage ghost trying to get the gauntlet claws into the Dan's chest. When Vlad tried to pounce on the ghost a circular green shield appeared around the ghost. Vlad recoiled back from the shield, giving Dan the opportunity to attack.

But just as Dan was going to reach his hand around Vlad's neck when Danny picked up his fallen ecto gun and fired.

Dan jolted in surprise from the ecto shot, stepping back a few steps in pain. Danny kept on firing but Dan dodged and weaved through the shots.

"If that's how you want to play Daniel, then by all means, bring it." Dan said mockingly as green ectoplasmic power building up in the ghost's palms. Danny's eyes widened in panic as Dan aimed his glowing green palm, sending off ectoplasmic blasts of his own.

Danny ducked and dodged out of the way of the first volley of ecto blasts, slowly being pushed back.

Dan then concentrated all of his power in both palms and let loose a huge beam of ectoplasmic energy, probably two feet long and three feet wide. Danny completely jumped out of the way, sliding roughly into the hard lab floor, hearing a large boom from behind him.

Danny looked and saw that he was near the side of the portal, but the glowing green swirls weren't the thing that fixated him. Instead he looked at the ecto filter cracked and destroyed. Above the filter was a scrolling message 'Portal to explode in one minute.'

'Oh no...' Danny thought distressed.

"Vlad we gotta get out of here!" Danny yelled terrified.

He slowly got up, his fatigued and injured body was sending waves of pain, but Danny knew he had to push through it. Just as he was midway up to his feet did a knee suddenly appear out of the ground impacting into his chest, making Danny hobble down to the floor.

"Your both, not going anywhere" Dan said from over top Danny. "Even if you escape this, I will find you both and kill you."

Suddenly a PA announcement came from the speakers all around the lab.

'30 seconds until detonation'

Danny desperately tried to crawl himself away from the ghost. He made three small strides to the portal before he felt a strong kick in his side. He rolled from the impact leaving him belly up looking up at the imposing, twisted ghostly counterpart, smiling like the devil's child.

'15 seconds until detonation'

Suddenly a small metal ball rolled underneath Dan, a small white light blinking faster and faster until the metal opened letting loose small green balls exploding everywhere, growing in size until they were the size of grapes.

Dan hissed in pain as the balls stuck onto his hazmat suit below his knees some of them hitting up in the ghost's chest as well.

Some of the growing green balls stuck onto Danny's shirt, not affecting him in the least though it was burning into the shirt creating black marks in the white material.

"Danny! The portal!" Danny heard Vlad yell just before he was pulled up by the older man.

'10 seconds until detonation'

The two ran out in a full blown sprint for the portal.

'5'

Every inch counted for the two former halfas, there was no time for error, tripping would mean your demise.

'4'  
>'3'<br>'2'

The two halfas were close to the salvation but it looked to be just too far from the portal so in one last desperate move they both put all their weight in their lead foot and jumped through the air.

The one was announced sounded just as their heads made it through the portal. Danny looked around the familiar realm of the ghost zone, the never-ending surroundings of green and black as usual. Then out of nowhere Danny and Vlad accelerated out of control, barrelling through at extreme speeds.

Danny felt a sharp pain hit his foot and continue to climb up his foot. Danny looked back dazed and saw that the portal to Vlad's lab had completely disappeared signifying the lab and expansive mansion of Vlad's had exploded.

'That explains the speed but what is-'

Danny didn't have to finish the thought as he looked at his foot which had a fire brewing on his shoes and pants.

It took Danny's last ounces of strength to put the fire out, somehow taking the shoe off as well as patting down the burning parts of his pants and shirt. His body was bruised all over, one of his feet burnt to a black crisp. He tried to stay awake as he floated through the ghost zone slowly losing speed. He looked over to Vlad drifting beside him, his body looking just as bruised as him and one of Vlad's legs was burnt... just like him.

Danny fought as long as he could from passing out from exhaustion but eventually the site of a bright green natural portal was the last thing Danny remember seeing before he passed out.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

Dan slowly moved in on Danny, taking away all of Danny's possible escape routes. Danny looked frantically around the room for anything that could help against the powerful teen ghost but it all seemed blocked off. His back hit the window, leaving him with no wear else to go.

"Nowhere to run...no ghost weapons and no Vlad" Dan said, explaining Danny's grim situation. "Now hold still."

Dan raised his claw like hand readying to rip Danny's weak human flesh.

Suddenly a sliding sound could be heard from the room entrance. Dan then turned his attention towards the door. Standing in the doorway is Foreman, looking at Dan shocked, not believing what he was seeing.

Using the distraction Danny quickly ran past Dan, jumping over the bed smoothly.

"Run!" Danny yelled to Foreman, who still stared at Dan dumbstruck.

The yell got Foreman out of his shocked daze and made him realize just how dangerous the paranormal creature before him was. The doctor slowly backed out of door, getting out of the way as Danny ran past him.

Danny got out into the open hallway running as fast as he could bare-foot in his hospital gown. The burnt foot sent waves of pain every time he stepped with the foot, include the fact he was running... it equalled towards a sharp pain going through his leg.

Danny looked back and saw Dan burst through the window, not bothering to faze himself through the thin glass. Danny noticed that the ghost was charging an ecto beam so he turned his head roll and quickly turned down a new hall.

He heard a blast explode from behind; just where he was before if he hadn't turned.

"You can't run from me forever Danny" Dan mocked. "You will tire, leaving yourself open, and well you know what will happen."

Dread went Danny's body, shivering as he remembered the threats the teenage ghost gave him before.

'I have to survive this. I can't let him win' Danny thought determined, trying to think of something else other than how terrified he was. Hoping for anything out there that would make him live through this.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends my longest chapter ever!<strong>

**And a note about some things:  
>Danny and Vlad's feet were both burnt because of the ecto filter's explosion, since their foot was still inside the lab when it exploded.<br>And the events in the lab is my theory for what caused the explosion of Vlad's mansion in TUE, Dan shooting the ecto filter with Danny still inside and Vlad somehow escaping.**

**What did you think of my AU of TUE origin? Did it make sense? Was it an interesting take on the popular Danny Phantom one hour special? **

**Please tell me in a review! I always like to hear what you all think! (I will respond to any questions someone may have about the story)**

**I plan to try and update before the New Year or Christmas if I'm lucky, so just in case I don't update before then... Happy Holidays to all my readers, I wish everyone celebrates them in good health, safely with family and friends. =)**

* * *

><p>Until next time,<p>

Prophet =P


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter, and after so long, it's finished. =(**

**I do not like my updating times; they're going down the tubes. Got to get back down to work in school and fanfiction!**

**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter, it's an exciting one.  
>Remember to review what you think of it.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Danny continued to run, the pain from his burnt foot getting more and more painful as he ran on the burnt flesh. His fatigued body also did not help his chances for survival, but he had to try.

A loud bang sounded behind him, but Danny didn't dare look back. He knew that he had no time to look back.

Everyone in the hospital halls moved out of the way for him seeing the ghost chasing him, which was the greatest sign that the ghost was visible and looked very frightening.

That and the paranormal being continued to shot at him with ecto blasts.

Danny didn't dare take any corners as he went through the hospital, knowing that the powerful ghost could just cut him off by fazing through the walls.

So he just ran straight, having no idea where he was going desperate trying to out run the ghost.

This plan eventually became futile when he noticed that he was rapidly approaching a wall, with only a left or right as his means of escape. Thinking quickly, Danny turned right barely avoiding an ecto blast that hit the wall, showering wall plaster all over the bland hospital floor.

Danny almost tripped as the plaster went into his face, but he somehow kept his balance and continued to run.

Suddenly an empty hospital stretcher hit him from behind making him slide face first into the floor. Danny sprawled out on the floor letting the out of control stretcher to hit the wall making a fire extinguisher to fall to the ground.

Danny gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to get himself up from his knees. Suddenly, a vice like grip went around his neck keeping him down. Danny tried to push up but the ghost's paranormal strength kept him in place.

"Hold still while I cut open your neck artery." Dan said with chuckle.

Danny shook and moved his arms frantic trying to break the iron choke hold by Dan. He desperately tried to work his way out, but the hold by Dan was too strong.

Slowly, Dan's other hand descended towards Danny's neck, the claws touched his skin with a stinging cold. Then more pressure was pressed into Danny's neck by the claw, slowly piercing the skin.

Danny looking for anything that could get him out of this position saw the fallen fire hydrant a few feet in front of him. With one last determined push by Danny, he grabbed the fire extinguisher, pulled the pin and shot the extinguisher liquid out at Dan.

The plan was a success as the extinguisher shocked Dan enough to let go of Danny. Dan, now bald from the extinguisher putting out his flaming hair, shook off the attack he smiled at Danny with an evil smirk.

"That's the best you can do?"

Catching his breath, Danny glared defiantly towards Dan.

"Yes" he said rather glumly.

Dan floated closer, his flaming hair appearing on his head and growing in a blaze. The ghost's smile grew dangerously, as his fangs showed over the lip and becoming more maniacal as he approached. Danny shot more of the extinguisher into the Dan, aiming for his eyes.

The ghost easily avoided the spray and floated towards Danny with his palm out gathering ecto energy. The shot was and in a desperate move to protect himself, Danny raised the fire extinguisher tank in front of him.

The ecto blast hit the tank hard with a loud boom, exploding the chemical solution into the air. Danny slid across the smooth floor recoiling from the explosion. He was dazed and confused for a moment, trying to get his focus and vision back. He blinked rapidly clearing his eye of the blurriness and looked down his arms.

Danny's arms were both red from burns with scraps from the explosions debris covering his arms. He gazed shocked and open mouthed at the site, if he hadn't looked down at his arms, he wouldn't have noticed the wounds since both his arms were both strangely numb.

Suddenly there was a growl emanating through the hallway. Danny froze as he looked through the fog trying to find Dan.

"Come out you little…" Dan said aggravated.

Danny turned his head towards the voice and noticed the faint outline of the powerful ghost. Then he noticed another outline appear out of nowhere in the smoke screen.

'He's making duplicates!' Danny thought panicking.

Danny started to back away from the growing number of figures, not breathing in fear of being heard and inhaling the fire extinguisher chemical powder in the air. He crawled slowly trying to put the least amount of weight on his burnt foot.

Just as the smoke cleared for Danny, he saw the most promising sign for his escape.

_Stairs_

Throwing caution and care out of mind, Danny made a quick scramble for the door, not daring to look back if he got away. He pushed his way through and started running down the stairs, making the effort of bouncing on his good foot.

'I can't believe I made it!' Danny thought in disbelief.

As he ran down the stairs he looked down at his bloody arms, both starting to sting under the exposure of the air, blood slowly rolling down his arms, making their way down to his palms. The blood dripped to off his fingertips making small little puddles on the clean stair.

'You're not home free just yet Fenton... I need to do something about these' Danny thought as he observed the scraps. 'And hopefully I can do it without him finding me.'

* * *

><p>House sat in his desk throwing his large tennis ball into the solid wall on the side of his desk, thinking through everything from his recent case. But nothing came to him. The case of 'Danny Fenton' was just too bewildering for the impressive doctor.<p>

'How can someone have their DNA be split in half?' House thought for the hundredth time. He then threw the tennis ball into wall again, impacting with a bounce sailing right back into his hands.

'Who has been taking care of him since his parent's death?' House thought, grimmer than before. With another toss, the ball bounced again and landed right back into House's lap.

'_Mmm bop, ba dubi dop__  
><em>_Ba du bop, ba dubi dop_

House turned his spinning chair to face his phone. The phone ringing the song 'mmmBop' a song he choose as his ringtone just to annoy the people around him.

_Ba du bop, ba dubi dop_

He picked up the phone and sawed the name 'Foreman' lit up on the phone's outer screen.

_Ba du'_

House flipped the phone stopping the annoying song and put the phone by his ear. "Hello Ms. Daisy, how's the kid?"

"He's gone." Foreman said panicked and sounding out of breath.

"What! How did let a cripple out of your site?" House said condescendingly.

"Don't give me that House. I don't know how he got out of the restraints, but that's not what's important." Foreman explained, his voice becoming more slow and shallow.

"It was the thing that was chasing him…"

House didn't say anything for a moment trying to take Foreman as seriously as possible. "So what did you see chasing him?" He said sarcastically.

"I don't know what it was, but it wasn't natural." Foreman said rather feebly.

"So you've gone crazy?" House said with a short chuckle.

"I know what I saw…there was this thing with blue skin, white flaming hair and red eyes chasing after the kid."

"You sure you weren't hallucinating?" House responded.

"I know what I saw House" Foreman said rather sternly.

"Well I don't-"

Just as House was about to berate Foreman some more, he felt a vibrating buzz going off in his pocket. He quickly took out the pager and looked down at the little screen.

'_Hospital to be evacuated immediately'_

House's eyebrows tensed as he looked down at the pager, his head having firework after firework of ideas of what may have caused something of this magnitude.

'Could this have to do with the kid?' House thought completely serious.

"HOUSE….HOUSE…did you get the page!" Foreman yelled in the phone.

"Yes, I did get the page, no need to yell. And that does not prove your wild theory you maniac." House said as he reached for his cane.

Just as House was getting up from his chair he saw the rest of his team run through his office door. Kutner, Thirteen and Taub all stood in front of House waiting for him to take charge.

"Just meet me at the front entrance of the hospital" House cut in before Foreman could retort and hung up the phone.

"You get the page?" Kutner said first.

"Course I did you idiot." House said as he stepped by the Kutner.

"So did you tell Foreman to get the kid out of the hospital" Taub enquired, following behind House with Thirteen and Kutner by his side.

"According to Foreman the kid ran with something chasing him." House told the team.

The team all looked at each other apprehensively before Taub spoke up representing the team. "What do you mean by, something?"

"He described something with blue skin and flaming hair. Braces yourselves everyone, I think Foreman may have finally gone crazy." House said condescendingly.

"Do you think the kid has anything to do with the evacuation?" Kutner asked apprehensively.

"I don't think so. As much of a mystery he is… he isn't that much trouble."

Suddenly the fire alarm went off showing that the evacuation was the real deal, with a fire now a part of the hospitals problems.

"Damn, no elevator." House remarked.

He quickly took out a bottle of his vicadin pills, popped one in his mouth and walked through the stair door joining the crowd making their way down the stairs.

"Race you to the bottom" House said like an adult child.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Danny rubbed his newly wrapped arms apprehensively as he looked into the lobby of the hospital. He watched from a side room as everyone shuffled out of the hospital. The Nurses, security guards and doctors went back inside to get patients out of the hospital, all of them working tirelessly to get everyone to safety.

The fire alarm rang all around Danny, people crowding through all the exits making Danny nervous as he contemplated making a run for it.

'This could be part of his plan, he could be luring me out with the fire alarm' Danny thought critically.

Danny shook his head in frustration; there was no way to guess what the ghostly foe was thinking, or to even guess what he was planning.

'I should just buckle down and make a break for it.' Danny thought determined.

With a strained push from his injured arms Danny pushed himself up to his feet, trying not to put weight on his injured foot.

He walked into the front entrance hall of the hospital, stepping by the front desks becoming a part of the crowd by bending his knees a bit to make himself shorter.

He tried to keep a steady pace with the crowd, limping along beside two big men with the exact same medical gown as Danny. He tried to stay beside the two of them desperately using their body mass as a piece of moving cover.

"This way everyone, single file, no pushing please, single file!" A woman with black hair yelled from the top of a table trying to direct the crowd out.

Danny passed by the woman and continued through the busy crowd. Danny was just more than a metre away from stepping outside the hospital doors; his escape was nearly at hand when he heard a dark menacing voice speak out to the whole crowd.

* * *

><p>House made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw Foreman waiting for them, helping the passing patients and visitors.<p>

"Ok, now that were all together we have to now try to find the kid." House instructed his team.

"You think he'll be around here?" Kutner enquired.

"Of course, he wants to leave right, what better way to leave than through the front door?" Thirteen answered dryly.

House then pointed to Thirteen over his shoulder with his thumb before saying "See, she's actually uses her brain."

Kutner just gave House a dirty look as his response.

"What about that thing I told you about?" Foreman asked. "It must have been the cause of the fire."

"You probably were seeing things." House retorted short and sweet.

"I know what I saw!"

"Uh huh, you think about that while we look for the kid you lost." House stated while turning to everyone else on the team. "We split up in the crowd and look for the kid."

They all nodded and went off in a separate direction into the large body of people. Just as House took a step towards the crowd, Foreman gripped his arm.

"I'm serious you know, there's something in the hospital and its out to kill the kid. Maybe even more." Foreman said seriously.

House looked back at Foreman and observed the seriousness of the man's face before he ultimately put his arm out of Foreman's grip and walked away, trying to not show how unnerved he was.

When Foreman was adamant on something nothing could change his mind other than cold hard facts. And the fact that his mocking or short explanation hadn't made Foreman rethink what he'd said concerned him.

House continued to weave through the crowd limping with his cane, looking over top people's heads as he looked for the one of a kind messy mop of long black hair.

He gazed through the hordes of different panicking people in the lobby hoping that he could find the kid before he had a chance to escape.

As he went through the crowd he noticed that he'd started travelling with the crowd following them towards the door. He was approached Cuddy who was now shouting instructions from the top of a table to the crowd.

House couldn't help but laugh at Cuddy's posture on the table. Her legs were crooked in her high heels as she tried to balance on the table. Her skirt also made it harder on her to balance on her crooked legs.

House walked past her, not even noticing the tall cripple in the crowd as she continued to reassure everyone in the crowd.

He stopped, thinking that it was a good spot to have a 360 degree look around the lobby. He saw a sick old woman, two large men in medical gowns, a parent holding his young child close to them, a couple together holding hands, etc.

House saw every type of person that could have themselves in the hospital, but the kid was nowhere to be seen.

'No kid here, rats' House thought frustrated. 'Where could that little devil be?'

"Danny…" A dark menacing voice echoed in the front hall, making everyone freeze. "Where are you…?"

House as well as everyone around in the crowd looked bewildered in the crowd trying to find the source of the voice echoing from above them.

"I know you're here Danny. Your somewhere in this lobby" The voice echoed again.

"Oh no" House said under his breath, realizing that this voice was talking about the missing boy, Danny.

Suddenly appearing out of thin air was a terrifying being floating above the crowd, smiling with his canine teeth showing over his lower lip, white hair burned above the creatures head in a blazing inferno. The blue skinned freak of nature stared over the crowd with his glowing crimson eyes making anyone shiver if they'd eye contact with him.

"Danny you better come out or I may start playing with the crowd" The figure said smiling still, as though feeding on the crowd's fear.

House stared, not believing what he was seeing before him. It was as though the world didn't make sense anymore. 'This isn't possible' House thought to reassure himself.

And yet there it was this supernatural creature before him. Existing in the world just like Foreman had warned him off.

"You know how much I like to play Danny." The paranormal figure said with a chuckle

Everyone else seemed to be dumbstruck, too stunned to move or say anything in the crowd as they watched the creature's hands start to glow a radioactive green, sparking a dangerous energy from them. Suddenly one of the sparks extending from the figures hand and blew out one of the lights above the monster.

People screamed in fright of the sudden spark and started to run for the exit.

"Don't move or I'll plaster you to the wall" The monster said with intimidation, his powerful hands glowing brighter green. The intimidation worked as everyone froze, not daring to breath.

House looked over to Cuddy still standing on the table her face pitch white, knees shaking in fear. Then the monster turned its attention to Cuddy, being the lone person standing on the table.

House swore quietly as he watched the blue skinned figure drift its way closer to Cuddy. "It would be a real shame to let this beautiful woman die just because you are too cowardly to face me" The creature said to Danny through the crowd.

Once the thing was a metre in front of Cuddy, it raised its glowing hand pointing towards House's boss.

"Last chance Danny"

Cuddy's legs started to shake even more just when she was trying to keep her composure and dignity. And with an open mouth sob, she closed her eyes waiting for the end.

"3"  
>"2"<br>People now started to look away, trying to sneak away and hide as the glowing figure 0had his entire focus set on Cuddy.  
>"1"<p>

Then there was a large thump and a body seen falling close to the monster. It looked as though it was someone fainting but the fall looked too hard for that, as though it was a push.

Then like a laser beam the glowing green ball of energy left the creature's hand and went shot straight towards Cuddy's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Cuddy survive? Will Danny escape Dan forever? <strong>

**Tell me what you think in a review! Make your guesses of what you think will happen as well as tell me your thoughts on the chapter.**

**This chapter was tough to write. Writer's block hit me multiple times add that with visiting my family and friends back home = a very small amount of work done.**

**But it's done now, and I fully intend on a chapter being finished very quickly!**

**Fun Fact: The song used as a ring tone for House is the one ring tone that House used instead of a normal, generic ring tone. You should check the song out.**

* * *

><p>Until next time,<p>

Prophet =P


	9. Chapter 9

**The new chapter! At a shorter amount this time because I decided to split the chapter in two because of my writers block (I can't get past a certain part) and I wanted to get something out there to my loyal readers =)**

**Also, please review your thoughts on the story. If you have any questions on the story I will answer them in a PM (unless you're anonymous reviewer). The reviews seem to have run a little dry so I'd like to know what I've done right or wrong in the story.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Danny watched the scene unfolding around him. He watched in horror as the ghost built up his ectoplasmic energy in its palm, floating closer towards the woman standing on the table.

'Come on! Move! You're going to get killed if you don't move!' Danny panicked in his head.

But the woman didn't move, her knees were shaking uncontrollably to move. Her fear of the ghost was keeping her place, in some sort of fearful trance.

"It'd be a real shame to let this beautiful woman die… just because you are too cowardly to face me." Dan said drifting over the crowd.

The ghost drifted closer and closer to Danny, who got himself closer in between the two men, praying that he was still safely hidden.

Dan raised his hand and pointed straight at the woman on the table, the green light reflected on all the fearful faces in front of the ghost. "Last chance Danny"

The woman sobbed as she stared straight at the glowing red eyes, her legs shaking even more in fear.

"3"  
>"2"<p>

In a split second decision Danny started to run towards the woman, weaving through the crowd with his skinny framed body.

"1"

He knocked into some person in the crowd, making them fall face first to the ground. In an act of desperation Danny lunged into the woman and knocked her straight off the table just as the ecto blast sailed towards her, the ecto blast grazing past Danny's thigh.

The ecto shot continued over the crowd, quick and deadly to anyone. In a loud boom hit the front door frame, melting and warping the wood and metal shape of the door, causing glass to shatter.

The Danny and the woman hit the floor hard down by people's feet. The crowd around them started to panic the moment they saw the explosion of ghost energy.

Everyone moved in a flurry towards the exit. Any hopes for a single file and orderly exit were long forgotten. With all the panic around everyone tried to get to the exit as soon as possible.

But, Dan paid no attention to the crowd; instead he looked down at the panting boy on the ground with the woman lying beside him practically in shock.

"So typically of you Danny, always playing the hero" Dan said moving closer to Danny. "And so particularly stupid and naive"

In a flash of motion, Dan grabbed for Danny's neck but missed as the teen quickly rolled out of the way.

With a quick push off with his arms, Danny was standing across from the ghost. The paranormal creature smiled at him with his mouth open, his tongue slithering out. It was unnatural and long, almost lizard like in shape.

"Go ahead and run Danny, that'll make it more fun." Dan said to the teen mockingly and deep.

Danny stared wide eyed at the ghost, not comprehending what he'd said. Once he realized what his hunter said he turned and hobbled away in a feeble run. His burnt foot giving him sharp jabs of pain making it impossible to normally sprint.

* * *

><p>Once the boy, Danny and the paranormal creature were gone, House and the rest of the team rushed to Cuddy's side, still shivering on the hospital floor.<p>

Everyone on the team crouched down and checked Cuddy over for any injuries but found nothing but a few bruises forming from the fall off the table. House meanwhile looked over to where the Danny ran off too, noticing a bright green flashes down the hall towards the hospital cafeteria.

"Are you alright?" Thirteen asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be alright…what was that thing?" Cuddy asked apprehensively, her voice still shaky from the shock.

"No idea, but you have to admit, that thing isn't natural." Kutner said looking to everyone else in disbelief.

"I don't know what that thing is but I think we should leave like everyone else." Taub told the group.

Thirteen pulled Cuddy up, Kutner at her side checking if Cuddy can stay level by herself.

"And what, just leave the kid out there to die to that… thing!" Thirteen said accusingly.

"All I'm saying is that we shouldn't put our lives at risk just for the kid. He may have saved Cuddy's life, and that may make him a hero. But, we shouldn't put ourselves at risk because of that." Taub explained.

Everyone stayed silent after that, everyone thinking over their options. House meanwhile continued to stare down the hall. Another green flash came out of the far doorway, making House flinch as he looked down at the floor noticing the metal remains littering the ground from the blast earlier in the lobby.

"I'm going in there to help the kid." Thirteen said with fidelity.

Thirteen turned and started to walk down the hall. Just as she got a few metres from the team, House called out to her. "Hey! Don't be stupid enough to lay your life on the line… alone."

Everyone on the team's jaws dropped as they watched the obnoxious and uncaring House step beside Thirteen looking determined to risk his life for someone.

The grouchy doctor did not understand why he had decided to help, but… to him it felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Me too" Kutner said enthusiastically, running to catch up with House and Thirteen. He stopped by House and Thirteen, all of them looking at Taub and Foreman for an answer.

Foreman just rolled his eyes, not saying a word as he joined the group, leaving Cuddy and Taub gawking at them.

"You're all going to put your life in risk just for this kid?" Taub asked them in confusion.

"We are doctors aren't we?" House answered sarcastically. "Saving lives is our job."

"There's a difference!" Taub said in anger. "Doctors don't put themselves in physical danger to save a life."

House just ignored the man and turned to the companions around him. "You already to go? Cause the kids going to need us."

The team nodded and started to walk behind House just like they always do when brainstorming on the fly for a case. Taub watched wide eyed as the group started getting farther and farther away from him.

"You guys are making a mistake… And don't think I'm going to go stop you any of you!"

The team just ignored the man as they continued down the hall, determined to make a difference.

Taub looked back at Cuddy with a pleading look in his eyes. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

Cuddy looked wide-eyed at the display of events in front of her. She shook her head, not knowing what else to do in the situation.

Taub turned away from her and looked back at the team, who were now just turning the corner towards the cafeteria, making sure to not make any noise. Taub looked down at the ground, not sure what he should do.

* * *

><p>Since running out of the lobby, Danny had successfully found a hiding place behind the serving counter in the large spacious hospital cafeteria. He breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath before Dan got here.<p>

His whole body was now on the brink of just giving itself up. The pain in his foot burned even when no weight was put on it, his body was bruised all over from all the abuse dodging Dan's attacks. The amount of running he's been through today hasn't been easy include that with the shear amount of stress and terror from being chased and you've got yourself a very tired person.

A loud boom sounded across the room, the green ectoplasmic light, shined briefly over the entire hospital cafeteria. A table slammed on the ground making Danny instant hold his breath in fear.

"You know what's going to happen once you die?" Dan said gruffly with his deep voice. "I'm going to destroy everything."

Danny heard the voice coming closer to the counter as the ghost spoke. He looked desperately for a place to escape. He found a door to the back kitchen of the cafeteria and went for it.

Danny started to crawl as quietly as he could, looking over his shoulder time from time to check if he wasn't seen.

"Maybe I'll go over New York and destroy the city, just to show off my power."

Danny flinched as another boom sounded, the wall lightened up again by green light. But this time the boom was louder, the light brighter than before.

'He's getting closer!' Danny panicked.

"But don't worry. I'm not going to leave every other city out of the fun. Once New York is finished, I'm going to slowly destroy every major city in the United States." Dan said sadistically.

Danny made it to the door now, he looked back at the cafeteria crouched, looking for Dan to be turning away for his escape.

Suddenly the counter got blasted, causing debris from of food and plaster to go all over the floor. Danny panicked and went through the door hastily, not even thinking of the chance of being seen.

"After that, the world will bow down to my power." Dan said loudly in rage, perfectly heard through the wall in the kitchen.

Danny shivered at the implications of Dan's words. Millions could die from the monster created by Vlad and him. Cities destroyed, families torn apart, heroes dead, this was all possible because of the angry and evil half of himself, so ready to murder and destroy with no remorse. It made Danny's stomach churn as he thought about it.

Danny looked behind him, trying to find a sign of Dan in the cafeteria. But there was nothing, which was not a good thing.

He quickly got up and limped his way for an outer exit in the kitchen, no longer caring about stealth. He passed by an expansive line of cutting tables, stoves and ovens. Kitchen utensils and ingredients lined up on the white walls, making Danny unable to find a direction to go.

He found a doorway in the back of the room. He hobbled as quickly as he could through the doorway, finding himself in the dish pit of the hospital, dirty dishes stacked and ready to be put through the wash. Past the machine was what looked like a room for the large freezer room sized freezer and a small open area for employees to enter.

'Yes, an exit!' Danny thought in triumph.

He limped in a strange sort of run towards the door, gritting his teeth together as he tried to ignore all the pain ringing through his body.

When Danny was about to clutch the exit he felt something grab his shirt and pull him. The force was too much as it took the teenager off of his feet away from the exit.

Danny landed on his back with a hard thud on the kitchen hard tile. He looked up in horror as he saw Dan looking down at him unimpressed.

"It's not going to be that easy to get away Danny."

Suddenly the ghost pounced on the teen's neck, cutting off the human's use of breathing.

Dan floated towards the cafeteria again with Danny's neck in his grasp like an iron vice, digging into the skin, drawing some blood.

Danny kicked his legs feebly in every direction trying to find something to help him get loose.

Instead Danny hit his foot against the large stack of dishes in dish pit, causing it to fall over the ground in a loud crash. Dan angry at Danny's obvious resistance squeezed harder into Danny's neck. Danny yelled out in pain, the last air in his lungs squeezed out like a sponge.

Danny with his vision slowly turning black stopped moving trying to save his energy to not blackout. That would be the end of him if he went unconscious.

Once Dan reached the cafeteria he dropped Danny onto the ground. The teen fell flat on his face grasping for air desperately, his vision slowly getting clearer as he did so. He crawled forward a bit as he gasped, trying to get some distance from the ghost.

"It's no use Daniel. I'm going to kill you. And there's nothing you can do about it." Dan said grinning evilly.

Dan started to collect power in his palm, ready to fire quickly. Danny kneeled his body back and closed his eyes, ready for his quick death, not willing to do anything more.

Danny had accepted his fate, his death, in his mind, seemed to be inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of the chapter? Please share your thoughts in a REVIEW! <strong>

**They really help to inspire me to write and some of your ideas really make me think of my plot decisions (so don't be shy and review)**

**The next chapter is one of the most important ones and its already past 500 words, I just gotta battle some writers block and homework to finish it.**

* * *

><p>Until next time,<p>

Prophet =P


	10. Chapter 10

**Man, this chapter was tougher than I expected! I had many bouts of writers block during the writing process, but nevertheless, it is finally finished!  
><strong>**I thought this chapter would be 2,000 to 2,500 words but it ended up nearly passing 4,000 =O**

**And if you want some sort of music to go along with the chapter listen to:  
>Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess – Ganondorf theme<br>OR  
>Legend of Zelda: WindWaker – Puppet Ganon (snake theme)<br>(LOL, any Legend of Zelda boss music will work…these are just the best ones, in my opinion)**

**When you are done reading the chapter, please Review what you think!  
>I'd really appreciate it!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

The team stepped into the cafeteria looking at the remains of all the empty tables. Most of the tables were left with unfinished food; some were flipped from the panic of forced evacuation. But what was the most interesting was the three scorched impact marks. Two of the marks to be tables, the tables were now in shambles with a dark scorch mark on the floor, cracking the floor.

The third impact mark was what used to be the cafeteria's serving counter. Now it had a huge hole through the stainless steel, the metal melted and warped around the impact edges.

"Well were going in the right direction" House remarked, looking over the scene. "Now where did they go from here?"

Just as House stopped speaking they all heard a loud crash of plates come from the kitchen.

The team all looked at each other nervously. "We should hide…" House told them all. They all nodded in agreement and quickly found a flipped table and crouched behind it.

Just as the team got themselves hidden, the ghost had fazed through the kitchen into the cafeteria carrying Danny by the neck as though he'd caught a dead rabbit.

The blue skinned creature dropped Danny unceremoniously on the ground. Danny hit the ground with a thud, gasping for air as though it was his only lifeline.

The team winced as they saw the blood slowly leaking out of small holes in Danny's neck, luckily not piercing one of the major arteries.

Danny crawled half a foot as a feeble attempt of getting some distance from the monster. The boy looked like he couldn't keep going anymore, like his body had gone through too much punishment.

"It's no use Daniel. I'm going to kill you. And there's nothing you can do about it." The floating figure said evilly.

Intimidating green energy started to pool up in the monster's palm. He started to point it at Danny who was now leaning his head back, ready for the coming energy.

'What can we do to stop that thing?' House thought looking at the scene from behind the table looking for any type of solution.

Out of the corner of House's eye he saw Thirteen stepped up from behind her cover and with a swift run and jump, diving into the creature.

The creature was hit out of the air and landed in a heap. Thirteen started to claw at it the monster trying to inflict as much damage as possible.

The creatures burning hair flared up as it snarled in anger towards Thirteen, who still tried to scratch away at the creature.

"Get off me you insubordinate pest!" The thing said in a dark snarl. But Thirteen just ignored the monster's words and continued to hit it in the face with her nails.

Suddenly a glowing hue of energy went around the monster, starting to become brighter and brighter while the monster's hands glowed a powerful green. Green electrical energy started to hit Thirteen, stopping her movement completely as she shook from the electricity.

Suddenly Thirteen was sent flying off the blue skinned horror, sliding across the cafeteria floor a dozen metres away. Smoke wafted from her skin as she laid unconscious near one of the cafeteria tables across the room.

House rushed to her side and started to check her condition. Remarkably Thirteen still had a pulse even after the horrific shock. He looked over her body to check for bruises and broken bones but found nothing. One thing he did notice was the lack of hair on her arms and the smoke still coming from her head.

'The shock must've burnt the tips of Thirteen's hair' House thought in shock.

House soon heard another loud boom; he turned around and saw a large crater now formed in the middle of the cafeteria floor while Kutner and Foreman were both on the floor looking startled up at the floating specter.

And before the two doctors could do anything else, the monster came up to the both of them and grabbed the two of them by the throat in each arm. It started to float a metre in the air with the two doctors still in the blue skinned monsters hands.

"What should I do with you?" The thing said as it looked at the two of them in its grip.

House watched in horror as the monster started to squeeze harder on the Kutner and Foreman's throats. He just stood there shocked and too afraid to do anything as he watched the life of two medical colleagues be squeezed out right in front of him.

"Let them go!" Someone yelled from the side. Suddenly a man in a white lab coat came in and jumped onto the floating monster.

The thing gasped in surprise as it fell down to the ground letting go of Kutner and Foreman.

House limped forward and found the man who'd jumped the creature was none other than Taub, who was now scrambling to make his escape. But, as quick as a cat, the specter took its pincer talons and stabbed them into Taub's back. They went a few inches into the man's back and leeched out blood.

Taub's body gasped in pain as the talons were now twisted and turned as a cruel way to increase the pain.

The creature preoccupied his time with Taub's pain for only a few minutes before it turned its attention back towards Foreman, Kutner and House.

"Who wants to go next?" The thing said with a smile, its tongue slinking out of its mouth, snake like and unnatural.

Kutner stepped back instinctively, not thinking clearly in any way.

"Thanks for volunteering."

Now the thing inched its way towards Kutner, its hands starting to glow a sick green. Kutner backed away wide eyed, looking for any kind of escape.

The creature rose its glowing hand towards Kutner, making it the appropriate time for the Indian doctor to start running for his life. The monster followed Kutner, a sick smile on its face as it let go a barrage of ecto blasts.

House watched as Kutner dodged the shots by outrunning and jumping out of the way of the explosive energy. Foreman followed behind, possibly trying to get behind the monster for some sort of surprise attack.

House turned away, trying to get some sort of plan of action instead of just going up against that thing, just to die an excruciating death.

'We need a plan, we to find some sort of weakness…' House thought when it dawned on him. 'The kid! Maybe he knows something!'

House now looked around desperately for the kid.

He first looked where he was House and the rest of the team had found him at the mercy of the thing but found that the kid was gone.

"Where did he-" House said to himself before he noticed the trail of blood going towards underneath a cafeteria table.

House limped over hurriedly towards the table and kneeled down. He found the kid, Danny lying on his back underneath the table, his breathing laboured, face blank and expressionless.

"Kid, are you alright?" House asked concerned.

"I'm not… doing so good…" Danny said slowly in between his pained coughs.

"Kid, you must know how to stop it? You've got tell me how to stop him." House said with haste.

Danny glanced at the doctor, his eyes squinting in pain. "There's no way, he is too powerful."

"No Danny there must be…" House begged, trying to get some sort of advice out of the injured teenager.

"This ghost…is the two halves of two of the most powerful ghosts put together. There is nothing here that can stop him. No ghost weapons at our disposal to fight him." Danny coughed roughly, his chest wheezing in pain.

"We're doomed"

The statement was said so glum and grim that House could not even believe it. The boy in front of him had lost hope in any types of salvation.

'That thing is a ghost!' House thought in disbelief.

"There must be something" House said through gritted teeth, getting slowly frustrated.

"No there isn't." Danny said with fidelity. "You better run while you still can."

"I will not run like a dog with my tail in between my legs!" House said harshly towards the injured teen.

Danny just looked up at House, not saying anything when his eyes suddenly widened. He tried to back his way up to the other side, trying to do anything possible to get himself to move backwards.

House didn't know why the black haired teen was acting so strange all of the sudden when he felt something grab at his neck. The doctor was spun around quickly. The flame haired ghost looked at House with a smile, his fist connecting into House's face.

House flew through the air from the strength of the punch, landing hard on a cafeteria table. He rolled off and landing on his side on the cafeteria floor, luckily not landing on any of the discarded chairs.

Before House could get up he felt a kick land in his gimped leg. He hissed in pain refusing to scream. His whole body shook in pain from the hard impact.

'Arrgh, that hurts! Why can't I just have a whole bottle of Vicodin.' House thought angrily.

"Leave him alone! It's me that you're after!" Danny yelled angrily at the ghost.

House looked up from his spot when he saw the flaming haired ghost turn his direction now towards Danny, who was now cowering below on the floor to the side. Danny made no attempt of escape as the ghost approached, he just watched as the paranormal monstrosity came closer and closer to him.

The ghost took the teen by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Danny did nothing to resist, instead he just stared into the ghost's evil red eyes with as much spite and hate he could muster.

"Don't look at me like that Danny, you know it was inevitable." Dan told the boy his claws.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Danny said, giving a feeble kick into the ghost's midsection. Nothing happen at the result of the kick, not even a flinch or a grimace. The ghost just continued to smile.

"Feeble."

Then with a quick motion of his arm the ghost slugged Danny in the face with a right hook.

"And pathetic"

Danny's nose, started to bleed out with a steady flow. The blood trickled down his upper lip and got into his mouth.

"It's time to die" Dan said, his hand starting to glow with bright green energy.

Danny looked at the glowing palm in fear but still did nothing to try and shake himself out of the ghost's grip.

* * *

><p>House was still not able to get up from the pain coming from his gimped leg. A hopeless feeling went through House as he watched the boy glare down the paranormal creature in his final moment.<p>

'I'm most likely next…' House realized in horror.

But there was nothing he could do, there was no way he going to be able to get up anytime soon. House quickly went for his vicidin when he saw some movement coming from the side. He turned his head and looked at the entrance of the cafeteria and saw a tall man with long grey hair grabbing something out of a big duffel bag.

House recognized the man but he could not remember where he'd seen him before. The man had now put on big medal gloves on, giant menacing metal claws extended out of the tips.

House watched as the man walked as quietly as he could towards the ghost and Danny. As the man got closer and closer to House, he finally realized where he had seen the man before.

'It's the man I saw a day ago in the lobby!' House thought amazed.

The man hadn't changed at all from House's last observation of the man. He was still in the worn out suit, his facial hair now longer than before and the limp from before was still present.

As the man neared the ghost, Danny noticed the man coming up from behind the ghost. Danny looked astonished to see the man, it was like he could not believe his eyes.

"Any last words?" Dan mocked, catching Danny completely off guard.

Danny took a second to think before he smiled and spat in the ghost's face, catching blue skinned specter off guard.

"Go to hell" Danny yelled.

"Ragh!" Dan yelled in disgust, wiping away the blood uncoated spit off his face. "You'll pay for that!"

The distraction was all the man needed as he pressed a button on gloves, suddenly they started to glow the same powerful green colour that the ghost had. The glow engulfed all of the metal of the gloves, even the metal tips.

"Your time is up!" The man yelled just as he pierced the gloves right into the ghost's back.

The ghost adolescent ghost screamed in pain when the glove claws pierced right into the core of the ghost. The ghost's flaming hair went up everywhere, looking like it was on the verge of exploding. The green energy coming from the gloves glowed even brighter as the claws went deep into the ghost's form. The ghost dropped Danny to the ground, not able to keep the grip on the teenage boy. Danny scrambled himself away from the ghost, looking up at the scene in awe and shock.

The man suddenly started to try moving the claws to the side. A bright light came from the ghost making a complete spectacle out of the situation. Soon, to House's utter amazement the ghost started to morph its looks. The blue skin started to fade away, the flaming grey fire started to be replaced with dazzling white hair and the visible fangs and tongue started to shrink down to human shapes. The suit though stayed the same, the black and white design was exactly the same and the logo hadn't changed either.

Through gritted teeth the mysterious man continued to push the claws to opposite directions until suddenly another form seemed to appear out of nowhere on what looked to be the empty right claw.

The new form had blue skin with black spiked hair; visible fangs appeared over top its lips and had a black goatee of facial hair. The form wore a brilliant white suit with a white cape.

'Did that…ghost, just split into two other ghosts?' House thought as he watched the spectacle.

The man dropped onto the ground, visible exhausted from the splitting process. The two ghosts on the claws both still impaled into the two of them. The two ghosts looked unconscious on the claws until the ghost in the black hazmat suit started to twitch itself awake.

"Danny, merge back with your ghost half now!" The man said while dragging the ghost closer to him. Danny looked at the ghost apprehensively, his eyes gazing over the spectral figure.

Danny nodded, slowly crawling his way over to the black suited ghost. And with one more burst of energy, Danny jumped onto the ghost. Meanwhile, the man had just done the same with the blue skinned ghost.

The two ghosts disappeared and both Danny and the mysterious man both glowed brightly. Danny glowed the familiar green colour while the man glowing a powerful pink colour.

The two of them quickly spun off the gauntlets, the both of them screaming pain on the cafeteria floor. The two ghost forms merged back together with the two halfa's human DNA. The experience was painful the first time and now it was just as painful the second time.

* * *

><p>Danny screamed as his limbs felt as though a cold fire was set underneath him, it burned but strangely was frostbite cold as well. It wasn't something that could be easily explained just something that needed to be felt. Danny's eyes burned as he felt his irises being completely shocked with energy. His hair felt like it should have let off steam but nothing was probably there.<p>

Soon a white halo ring appeared around Danny and split from the middle going up and down. Soon the white t-shirt and jean combo was replaced with a signature black and white hazmat suit.

As soon as Danny's ghost half appeared, it quickly disappeared with another flash of the white halo rings. Danny was too exhausted from use any more energy to keep up his ghost form. His vision was completely blurred, eyes lids as heavy as tanks. His whole body felt like had been beaten like a piece of flabby meat.

'It's over, he's gone' Danny thought happily before he passed out.

* * *

><p>House watched amazed as his patient Danny turned into the ghost that had before caused so much destruction, except for the lack of flaming hair, blue skin and visible fangs.<p>

At Danny's side, the man went through a similar transformation except for the fact that he had black halos surround him instead of white ones and the man was able to stay in his ghost form.

House watched apprehensively from the side as the blue skinned and caped ghost got up from the floor. The man then noticed Danny beside him, now passed out from exhaustion. The ghost kneeled down beside Danny as he tried to shake the boy awake but he wouldn't respond.

"Dammit" The ghost said to himself angry. He then turned towards House.

In a quick flash the black rings appeared again. A second later the man House had seen before was now standing before him.

"You're a doctor, right?" The man said turning to the gimped man.

House nodded numbly, his mind too rattled from the recent events to form any sentences. His head was spinning like crazy, it was a wonder that he didn't pass out.

"I need your help. We need to get this boy in a hospital bed as soon as possible." The man said pointing towards Danny.

House nodded again towards the man, staring at him confused.

'Is this man a ghost?' House thought puzzled. 'No, that can't be, he's completely solid…'

House tried to get up from his sitting position from the cafeteria floor before he just sat back down hissing in pain.

"Here, take my hand" The man said extending his arm out, though not very enthused to do so.

House looked sceptically at the hand, not trusting that it would be completely solid. The grouchy doctor also did not trust the hand in front of him.

'He's still a ghost.' House thought stubbornly.

"Come on" The man urged.

"How can I trust you?" House asked the man.

"Listen, I know why you wouldn't want to trust me, but Danny needs our help right now. You're the doctor, so let's go."

House thought it over and realized the man was right, he'd made this fair trying to help the kid, why stop now.

House took the man's hand, grunting in pain as he got lifted off the ground. He winced in pain the moment he put any weight on the leg. Searching his pocket instantly, House found his vicidin and took more than he's supposed too, not caring for the consequences.

The man picked up House's cane and passed it over to him.

"I have questions you know." House told the man plainly.

"Of course you do. And I will answer all of them, just be patient." The man explained.

"Now, where too?" The man asked, as he single handily picked up the passed out teenager bridal style.

"We need to find a stretcher, he can't be carried like that" House explained as he pointed out the bridal style that the man carried Danny in.

Suddenly a flat slab of pink energy appeared out nowhere floating above the ground.

'Looks like some sort of energy shield' House observed.

The man carefully laid the boy on the stretcher. Put him in the middle of the floating shield.

"Ok, let's get him to the ER to check him over" House told the man. He nodded and started to walk down the hall.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself. My name is Gregory House" He said to the man, not bothering to shake his hand since they were in too much of a rush. "What's yours?"

"My name is Vlad Masters"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review what you thought of the chapter! I really want to know if the end was epic or surprising enough for everyone!<br>I'm really hoping for a better response than the last two chapters (4 reviews per chapter)**

**There will be only one-two more chapters that will act as a conclusion and epilogue to the story. So look forward to that!**

**It may take some time because of essays due in the next two weeks, then finals in April D:**

* * *

><p>Until next time,<p>

Prophet =P


	11. Chapter 11

**After way too much time here is the new chapter of 'Paranormal Case'**

**Like I said last chapter, research essay's sidetracked me away from writing. Add that with some writers block and minor changes to the originally planned chapter and get a long awaited update.**

**But at least the length of the chapter is long…**

**This chapter will hopefully answer every question about the story I made. Everything that I hinted towards will be explained.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

_Two Hours Later…_

The office was quiet and solemn for the two older men. Both of whom were sitting in their respective chairs looking across each other from the large desk.

They both got Danny into a hospital bed and bandaged up his wounds from the fight. Now the teenager was taken care of in a private room. Once the teenage was in bed resting, House went to check on his team, who were all thankfully alright.

Foreman and Kutner were bruised up from the ghost punching the two of them into a wall. They also sported bruises on their necks because of the monster's powerful grip. Taub was lying on his stomach in an ER bed with the wounds in his back wrapped up and sterilized. While Thirteen still slept from her electrical shock.

With the fire department finished with taking out the small fire, the hospital staff started to slowly bring everyone back into the hospital building. It was a hectic process to get all the patients back in their rooms without mixing up one patient for another.

House thought over what had just happened and it was almost too much for House. The fact that something like this happened was almost too much for the sarcastic doctor. To wrap his head around the fact that ghosts somehow existed and that they could be that powerful and evil sent chills down his spine.

But somehow the infinitely rich and successful Vlad Masters was the man with all of the answers. It didn't make any sense to House, but he had to trust that the man would deliver.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Vlad began.

"Got that right." House said leaning back into his chair.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Vlad asked openly.

House started to stroke his chin a little in thought, not sure what he wanted exactly to ask first. "What are you? As well as Danny."

"Daniel and I are what ghosts of the world call, a halfa. A half human, half ghost. We can change forms at will to either a human or ghost." Vlad explained carefully.

"So, that vampire look-a-like was your…"

"Ghost form. Yes it was. And Danny's silver haired appearance is his ghost form." Vlad interrupted.

"Wow..." House said amazed. The thought that the possibility of someone technically being half dead astounded House, in today's world it just amazed him that it was possible.

'Well according to Vlad at least' House thought grimly, still grounded and realistic.

"So how did this happen to you and Danny?" House stated.

"Well…back in my college days I had helped with a science experiment with two colleagues of mine. One was the love of my life, Maddie and the other was my closest friend at the time, Jack. We had built a portal to another world, the ghost world to be exact. But Jack had started the portal with my face right in front of the machine, giving my body a huge dose of ectoplasm, the main element of ghosts. Kind of like the main element of humans is carbon." Vlad explained.

House nodded his head through Vlad's story, showing that he was following along, greatly interested in his story.

"The ectoplasm merged with my DNA, since it was the dominant element, it replaced that half of DNA. Errors of it being the first ghost portal caused the excess ectoplasm to give me horrible boils all over my skin, ruining my college days. With me gone, Jack and Maddie got together and later married each other…"

"Wait, why would your college friends matter?" House interrupted.

"Because…" Vlad hissed, looking more annoyed at being interrupted than angry. "Jack and Maddie would move on in their lives and become ghost hunters, invent ghost weapons while still getting money from rich investors. They later had two children, one named Jazz and the other was Daniel. That is why they matter."

"The two of them decided to make another ghost portal, this time bigger and better than the first. Once finished, Daniel went into the portal when there was an electrical failure in the start-up. From what I can guess, Daniel must have touched something inside the portal to fix this failure. And so, Daniel too became half ghost through the aspirations of building a portal to the ghost world." Vlad finished.

"The government doesn't know about this?"

"Course not. Daniel and I would be in a lab if that happened. Not to mention my money would be completely stolen away from me." Vlad said angrily.

"So you must have cheated your way to your fortune." House said in realization.

"Yes, some handy overshadowing made my business life much easier." Vlad explained, taking a moment to recollect his past business dealings.

"So, if Danny and you both had these 'ghost powers' then what was that thing going after Danny" House said, breaking the silence between the two.

Vlad face instantly became shadow as he looked down at the ground in front of him. His face becoming solemn and stone faced.

"That thing was the evil part of my consciousness and the angry part of Daniel's self-conscious that was in our ghost halves. See, Daniel had recently lost his friends and family in a tragic accident" Vlad started sadly. "Seeing him so miserable in the past weeks was unbearable for me. So I created these gauntlets, to split away his ghost half and his negative emotions to his human body."

Vlad said this while pointing to the idle metal gloves on the side of the room.

"The gauntlets were made to pierce the ghost core and effectively split it away from the human half. Effectively taking the ecto spirit out of the body and removing the negative emotions that are connected to them. By splitting the ghost half away Daniel would've felt a release of the anger and depression stuck to the obsessive ghost half. It would still be there but less intense, since ghosts carry a strong sense of emotion because of their obsessive personalities."

"When the ghost half was split away from Danny, it resisted and managed to split me from my ghost half. The two ghost consciousness's merged together, my evil side of my personality and the angry side of Daniel. That created the powerful ghost, leaving Daniel and I to fend for ourselves." Vlad finished grimly.

"You escaped?" House asked grimly.

"By the skin of our teeth, we managed to get away, though we weren't completely unscathed." Vlad now lifted his foot and showed the black and red burnt foot. The foot looked like it was healing unnaturally fast. It looked as though it had gone through days-worth of healing since House last saw it clearly 2 hours ago.

"Do you know why Danny's tissue was breaking down?" House asked.

"I have a theory of what happened." Vlad started. "When the ectoplasmic spirit was ripped away from Daniel's human DNA, the DNA was supposed to be fully intact, instead some of Daniel's DNA was taken from him. This may have caused Daniel's tissue to deteriorate since the wrong sequences of DNA were in his body."

"So you two are merged back together?" House asked hesitantly.

"Yes. With the ectoplasm in our systems we will heal faster than the ordinary human and the threat of that ghost has been neutralized." Vlad explained.

"But, you're still a ghost"

"Yes, but not as bad of a ghost as Dan" Vlad said with a hiss, his eyes glowing red. Suddenly the eyes turned back to their original grey blue colour. "Any other questions?"

House still spooked by the sudden display of power from Vlad, shook his head to refocus himself. "Yes"

"Good, now I need to talk to the person who runs this hospital." Vlad told House sternly

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

The first thing that came to mind for Danny was the very slow beeping noise coming from his right side. He winced to the noise, its high pitched beep making him want to cover his ears.

He started to move his feet around trying to get his body moving. He groaned from the wave of pain hitting his nerves as he became conscious. He shifted his legs, making his legs become more active and alert. But the stiffness and pain made it hard for the halfa to move in any way.

Danny finally opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed that he was in a hospital room just like before, but he can notice the new scenery around him.

'I must be in a new room' Danny thought quickly.

He looked over to his side to the source of the beeping noise and saw that it was his heart monitor. It strangely was moving slower than Danny could remember from the first time in the hospital bed.

'My heart is beating slower…' Danny thought confused. 'That must mean!'

Danny quickly brought his arms out from under the covers, looking around to see if the coast was clear. He then closed his eyes and focused on the cold core within his body. Suddenly Danny's arms disappeared from view, becoming completely invisible.

'My powers are back! That must mean that Vlad destroyed Dan!' Danny thought excited, visibly smiling as he started to remember the events from the day before.

The sliding door to the room suddenly opened. Danny turned to the door and saw Vlad stepping through with a small smile on his face. "Little Badger! It's good to see you awake. It looks like recovery is coming along."

Vlad walked up to the dark haired teen and hugged him, Danny awkwardly returned it. He was still confused at the appearance of Vlad, as well as how the events timelined in the last few days. But, the excitement of knowing that Dan had been successfully stopped by Vlad was what Danny's brain focussed on most.

"Vlad! You did it, you stopped him. How did you, I thought-"

"I used the gauntlets that split our ghost halves on Dan to save ourselves." Vlad explained.

Danny thought for a moment after Vlad's explanation, a question that bugged Danny when he first woke up in the hospital.

"Vlad, but how did I get here?" Danny asked, raising his hands and pointing to the room.

"Do you mean the room-"

"No, I mean the hospital. How did I get here?"

"When we were in the ghost zone I found a limited natural portal to our world. We landed close to here in a forest. I managed to carry you to the side of the road and get you help." Vlad explained.

"Why didn't you come with me?"

"I needed to upgrade the ghost gauntlets. Before the gauntlets pooled energy from our ghost energy to split the ghost half out. But, since we both lost our ghost powers, the gauntlets would be useless. So I upgraded them to have their own ghost energy to split Dan." Vlad explained.

Danny nodded along with the explanation, understanding what Vlad had been doing in his absence. Danny knew that Vlad had resources but to have a lab in Wisconsin, Colorado and somewhere in the Eastern Sea Board seemed a little extreme.

'I guess it finally came in handy.' Danny thought grimly.

"Do you know what caused the internal bleeding?" Danny asked.

"When your ghost half split from your human half it took away some of your human DNA, making it mutated to an unusable tissue, causing the holes in your tissue."

"But, I've split my ghost and human halves before…why did this happen now and not then?" Danny asked curiously.

Vlad stroked his chin in thought, combing his fingers through his facial hair. "Genetics is sometimes a hit and miss Daniel. I have no idea what caused it to happen this time instead of the first time."

Danny tensed, nodding his head. "So what do we do now?"

"We need to make sure that Dr. House keeps quiet about us."

Danny looked at Vlad shocked. "He knows!"

"Yes Daniel, he does. He watched me destroy Dan and set things right." Vlad explained. "He even helped me put you in this bed."

"Oh…well, we still have to make sure that he keeps quiet." Danny stressed.

"Calm yourself Danny. I believe that we can keep him quiet"

* * *

><p>"House, do you know a Vlad Masters?" Cuddy said, storming into House's office.<p>

"I met him yesterday, he helped me get the kid to a room. Turns out he's the kid's guardian." House explained.

"Do you know that he offered me to pay for all the damages of the hospital and to pay for half of you and your teams salaries in the next 5 years?" Cuddy said in utter shock of Vlad's proposition.

House at first was taken aback by the idea. The man was wealthy but he never thought he'd go that much out of his pocket.

'But why would he do that?' House thought puzzled. 'Clever…he needs me as well as the hospital to keep quiet about their powers.'

"Cuddy you need to sit down" House said pointing to the seat on the other side of his desk.

Cuddy looked at House strangely, but listened to House and sat down in the chair.

House then began to explain what he had seen and the talk he had with Vlad Masters. He explained what the monster was from yesterday as well as the outcome of everything from yesterday and tried to reiterate how the hospital is safe now.

At the end of the explanation, Cuddy was pale, her face looking more like stone as she looked down at the floor in thought.

"So the two of them are-"

"Technically half ghost…" House interrupted, feeling silly to say it out loud. Even when House had now chosen to believe it all, it was still ludicrous that there was a paranormal part of the world. And for House, a man who always stated things from fact, this was hard to accept. But, when Vlad explained it, it all made sense.

"Ok, but do you trust them?" Cuddy said slowly.

House thought for a moment before answering. 'Do I trust them? Technically they saved my life. But, they did in a way cause of this to happen. And can I trust people so much more powerful than me?'

House then thought of the feelings of how he risked his life to try and save the boy's life. He realized that he had risked everything to save him and now he had second thoughts just because of a fear of the power that the kid and his guardian could have over him.

Realizing that, the choice was clear. "Yes, I trust them."

Cuddy exhaled, "Ok, I'll have to take your word for it"

She shook her head and put her hands on her face. "I can't believe this happened. It's just so unreal"

House got up from his chair and put his hand on Cuddy's shoulder trying to comfort her as much as possible. "I know, it's a little unreal for myself as well, but we got to keep going."

Cuddy nodded. "Yeah…we have to see him, Vlad Masters."

"Are you going to accept his offer?" House inquired.

"Yeah, but only the money for the damages, you and your team already has enough money." Cuddy said with a smirk.

House glared at Cuddy. "There could never be enough money!"

* * *

><p>Danny sat in the bed inspecting his injuries. He found that most of the bleeding wounds were half healed already. Some of the black and purple bruises covering his legs and chest were slowly fading away as well. Even his burnt foot was looking exceedingly better than before his powers got back. It looked as though the powers were back in full force.<p>

Danny looked up and saw Vlad still on the phone with some sort of associate from his business, keeping the company in order while he was on leave. Danny then looked over at the door and saw the stepping through the glass door with the woman that Danny saved in the main lounge yesterday.

Vlad quickly finished his call abruptly and approached the two. "Hello, you think over my offer?"

"Yes, I did. And I am going to accept your generous offer, I just want to omit the part where you will pay for our salaries." The dark haired woman told Vlad. "You should also know that-"

"I told her about everything" House interrupted blankly.

"WHAT!" Vlad yelled in anger, his eyes glowing a dark red. "How am I supposed to trust you with our secret when you spread it like water cooler gossip? The money isn't just generosity out of my pocket, its blackmail you-"

"STOP" Danny yelled to Vlad, making him stop his escalading anger

"Leave them alone." Danny said strongly, his eyes glowing a powerful green.

Cuddy stared dumbstruck at the display of power from the two of them. Her body shook in fright as she slowly stepped back from Vlad. But House stepped in front of her to show that he was going to protect her.

"I told her because she needs why you want to pay for the damages. She runs the hospital I thought that she should be in the loop." House defended. "She's trustworthy, and I trust that she won't sing your secret to the choir."

Vlad gritted his teeth in anger and stepped in front of House, looking him in the eyes very close. "How am I supposed to trust that you will keep quiet?"

"I give you my word; that this will go with our graves, right Cuddy?" House said turning to the woman behind his tall body.

She nodded, not saying a word to the two of them. Still looking a little shocked about the whole ordeal.

"Understand this, if one of you even starts to talk, I will make your life a living hell" Vlad threatened.

The woman, Cuddy had her face turn a whole new shade of white as she stared at Vlad in shock. Meanwhile House looked a little intimidated from the threat but still adequately holding his own against Vlad.

"I promise, that it will never come to that." House reassured to Vlad.

"…Good…is that all you needed?" Vlad said in a now somewhat cheery voice.

House sighed, "Yes"

The two of them slowly stepped out of the room. Danny watched as the two of them walked down the hall, not even touching each other as House limped along with his signature cane.

"Was that really necessary Vlad?" Danny deadpanned.

"Someday Daniel you will understand that fear and intimidation is the thing needed for certain situations" Vlad answered, taking his phone back out to make more calls.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day…<em>

Danny sat in his hospital bed idly not trying to breathe in the gross smell of the medicine from the walls of the hospital. It somehow made him sick to the stomach to be sitting here for so long.

He shifted himself to the side trying to think of something else other than the smell and his boredom.

His gaze then caught on to Vlad who was standing outside of the hospital room talking on his phone, walking in a circle in what looked like a one-sided argument for Vlad.

As Danny stared at the older half and he started to think of his future with the older halfa.

'Once I'm out of here, I guess I'm back with Vlad in Wisconsin.' Danny thought, a sick feeling coming into his stomach again.

'Then I go back to the old routine of just stumbling around miserable and bored in a mansion, where wealth could never buy me happiness.' Danny thought miserably. 'No thanks…'

Even the chance of Dan coming back plagued Danny's thoughts.

'I mean, what if Vlad tries to split me again, to try and help me. What if he thinks he can control my ghost half on the second try?' Danny thought paranoid.

Danny turned his head to the window on the opposite side. He watched the trees outside moving with the gusts of wind. The cloudy skies looked damp and miserable, moving slowly from Danny's perspective.

'What can I do? It's not like Vlad will let me live on my own?' Danny thought, just as he came up with a brilliant idea.

'Why don't I just leave? Go out on my own and live alone.'

Danny's mind raced through the many possibilities of this plan. How he should leave? When he leaves? Where should he go? How will he live?

'Maybe I could go to Los Angeles, Star City, Vancouver, San Fran or even Jump City.' Danny thought with excitement. 'Or maybe I'll just travel around the country.'

And for the first time in a long time Danny felt good about the future in front of him. Not because he could be rid of Vlad. He didn't mind Vlad at all, he cared and understood him. He felt good because Danny finally felt like he found the thing that he needed to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>So ends the chapter with a minor hint towards something I may be planning in the future. =P<strong>

**Also REVIEW what you thought of the chapter. Did it make sense? Was it entertaining? Those are the types of things I want to know!**

**Also, a great thank you from everyone who has read the story. You guys are awesome! Look out for the last chapter, which will finish the story!**

* * *

><p>Until next time,<p>

Prophet =P


	12. Chapter 12

**Yet another chapter, and sadly, is last one for this tale.**

**I hope you enjoy it and make sure to REVIEW what you thought of the chapter as well as the whole story!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

_The next day…_

Danny slowly rose from the hospital bed, trying to get his muscles moving before the real trek started. He looked through the glass careful to see if the coast was clear from the late night shift nurses.

He moved his legs across the hospital bed and placed his foot on the ground softly. He rubbed the foot a little bit and found that his burnt foot was nimble. Barely any pain was coming from his foot now.

'Gotta love ghost powers' Danny thought enthusiastically.

Once he stood up straight his muscles started to throb and tighten. He tried to stretch them out by stretching his hands for the sky and bending himself backwards. His face grimaced from the pain as his muscles suddenly becoming active and used. Even when the stretch was painful, it still was satisfying to get the stiffness out of his body.

Once his stretch was done he looked around the room for any signs of clothing or shoes, but found nothing.

"Great, just great." Danny said to himself in frustration. "Plan an escape with no shoes, clothes or any supplies. Not to mention money."

Danny sat on the bed in frustration, 'I guess I'm going to have to steal for the stuff I need…just like Vlad.' Danny thought in a little disgust.

Then Danny thought of it in a completely different perspective. 'Vlad stole to get rich, I'm stealing to survive.'

With a reassuring nod Danny started to make his way to the door to start his escape.

* * *

><p>Danny limped his way down the hallway of the hospital making sure he wasn't seen in the early hours of the hospital.<p>

He was quick to be clear of the hospital room, just in case a nurse noticed the idle bed.

Though he ran for his life before in the medical gown, he felt very silly to be wearing such an outfit now that there was no danger around him.

He crept through the halls desperately trying to find a place of privacy, like a bathroom or private room. But, everything so far was occupied or featured big glass windows to be used as walls.

'Why would a hospital use so much glass' Danny thought in frustration.

He turned the corner and directly in front of him was a set of washrooms.

"Perfect"

He went inside and made sure that no one else was inside the washroom by checking underneath the toilet stalls. Once it was all clear he went into one of the stalls transformed into his ghost half. He quickly went invisible and intangible at the same time. He floated through the ceiling, into the next floor and kept ascending higher and higher in the hospital until he made it to the top of the building.

The sun was just beginning to rise in the distance, making the sky contrast with yellow, red and blue colours. There were barely any clouds in the sky, making for a beautiful day in Princeton.

Danny breathed in the morning air, enjoying the smell of the fresh air. A much better smell than the artificial smell of the hospital's sterilized air.

'Ok, so I should try to find some clothes and food. Then I can go to-'

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by a shiver crawling up the boy's spine. He breathed out and found a blue mist coming out of his mouth. The halfa instantly stiffened, getting himself prepared for an attack. But it never came, instead a vampire looking ghost with blue skin and red eyes wearing a white suit and cape appeared 5 metres away from Danny.

Vlad looked across at Danny with a hard stare, obviously wanting answers very quickly from the young halfa. "Where are you off to in such a hurry little badger?"

"Vlad…I was, just going for a fly around town." Danny said in a weak attempt to lie.

"Now, we both know that's a lie Daniel. So let me ask you again. Where are you going?" Vlad finished with a hard tone, his red eyes glowing a brighter red.

"I…I need to leave Vlad. I can't stay with you."

"And why not?" Vlad asked confused.

Danny heaved out a heavy breath, his breathing becoming heavier as he got more emotional. "Have you ever thought about what will happen once we leave this hospital? I'll go back with you and go back to being miserable like before. I can't go through that again Vlad; I don't think I can handle it."

Vlad stared at Danny with a hard gaze, looking at him long, trying to gauge his emotions. "Daniel, I'm sure that-"

"No Vlad! I need to go out there in the world, do something new and try to move on from all of this!" Danny interrupted with a passionate exclamation. "I need to leave!"

"And how do you expect to survive on your own…hmm? What will you do to survive? I will not let Maddie's only child to live out in the streets." Vlad said angrily.

"Is that all I am to you Vlad, just a part of my Mom, who never loved you!"

Vlad raised his hands in defence to Danny. "It was a poor choice of words Daniel, I am merely worried about what you would do for food."

"I can manage." Danny said looking away from Vlad's hard look.

"This is serious Daniel; you can't just be stealing your way with your ghost powers." Vlad hissed.

Danny scoffed at the elder halfa, "Says the guy who stole his way to way to riches."

Vlad glared at the teenager, his eyes getting dangerously bright. "Land over there Daniel."

Vlad pointed by the tree down below, about two hundred metres from the Princeton hospital. Vlad floated down beside the tree, looked around to see if the coast was clear. Because of how early it was no one was in the little park of trees. Vlad transformed into his human half and looked through his suit inner pocket.

Danny landed beside him just as Vlad found what he was looking for, his wallet. Vlad looked inside the wallet and took out a card from the wallet. He looked towards Danny and extended his hand out with the card in hand, motioning to take it.

Danny awkwardly took it in his hand and looked at Vlad and then at the card. The card was the fabled black Visa card. This credit card had the least amount of restriction in how it was used, only a select few are able to have the card and it seemed Vlad was part of that club.

"Your card?" Danny asked confused.

"If you're going to leave then take it and use it as you wish; all within reason of course." Vlad finished strongly.

"I'm not taking your card." Danny said trying to hand back the credit card to Vlad, but the elder halfa did not accept it.

"I will not let you live in the streets. If you need to go out in the world and find a way to move on, then fine. But please, do it in comfort."

"I thought you were going to be harder to convince" Danny said with a chuckle.

"Truth be told, I also thought of some vacation alternatives. But, if this is what you think needs to be done then so be it." Vlad said softly. "I'll miss you little badger."

Vlad then hugged his arms around Danny, not even affected by the cold temperature coming off Danny's body. The teenager returned the hug, wrapping his arms around his legal guardian. "I'll miss you too Vlad."

"Never be afraid to call or visit if you ever need me for anything." Vlad told the teen still hugging him.

The two of them finally let go of each other. The both of them stepped away from each other. "Stay safe and try to not cause any trouble"

Danny smirked. "No promises."

Vlad chuckled, "I guess that would be asking too much of you now would it."

"Hey Vlad? Thanks, again, for everything" Danny said graciously and quiet.

"Anytime Daniel, though I do wish everything had worked out to a better outcome." Vlad said honestly, his face looking a little sad at the admission.

Danny nodded and started to float a few feet off the ground. "I better be off."

Vlad nodded. Soon Danny started to boost himself off the ground, defying gravity and physics of the Earth as he started to fly up in the air away from the hospital.

* * *

><p>House sat down with Wilson in his office, the both of them just starting to eat their lunches. Wilson had a hearty sandwich; meanwhile House blew on his hot soup, trying to cool the liquid before slurping it down his throat.<p>

"So, the kid is gone, as well as his guardian, Vlad Masters" House said to his closest friend.

"Yeah, I heard. Where do you think they went?" Wilson asked.

"If I knew that I would've gotten him back in his bed, now wouldn't I?" House said matter of factly.

Wilson sighed. "Well obviously I know that, but where do you guess they went, scrooge"

"Vlad most likely took the kid home with him. He left a check on Cuddy's desk and letter of condolences."

"And you're just going to let them go even though it's against hospital protocol. Oh, I'm sorry. You don't care about hospital protocol, so why is Cuddy letting the kid go?" Wilson asked his fellow doctor.

"I guess the two of them reached a mutual agreement" House said

"Bullshit, there must have been a good reason for Cuddy to not go after them" Wilson said adamantly.

House just stayed silent and continued to sip on the soup on his large spoon.

"Unless, you know the reason, you're just not going to tell me" Wilson said in realization.

"You think too much" House said plainly.

"So I'm right. You know. But you can't tell me. Strange."

"Look, you can stop with your conspiracy theories. I have no idea where they went, but I have a small idea of why they left." House explained.

"Ah, very telling" Wilson said rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut it" House said defensively.

"Ok, ok. Jeez no need to get all feminine on me." Wilson said with a snort of laughter.

The two of them stayed of them stayed silent as they ate their food. Then House spoke one final comment, "Wherever they are. I'm sure this isn't the last of them"

* * *

><p>Danny sat in the airplane close to the back, his backpack full of new clothes by his feet.<p>

The young halfa had just finished stealing himself some clothes before he went into the store and actually bought it since he wanted to escape the awkwardness of walking in with only a hospital skirt.

After he got himself 3 sets of clothes and a bag to hold it all in he flew down to New York where he enjoyed the sights for the day. He flew over many sights in the city, like Central Park, Rockefeller Centre, Wall Street and even flew up to the top of the Empire State Building.

The young ghost kid really enjoyed his time in the Big Apple but as the sun started to set he finally decided to go to where he wanted to go in the first place, the Airport.

He arrived at John Kennedy Airport where he went to the sales clerk of the airline and requested for a ticket for the first flight available for the western seaboard.

Luckily there was a seat available in a flight to Los Angeles in an hour, and now he sat in that very plane waiting to depart.

He slouched in his chair and looked out the window on his right and watched the people below working on the airstrip preparing the plane for take-off. While he watched he thought about what he should do once he arrives in LA.

Where should he stay? What should he do? How much should he use his powers in his new life? Very important and open questions for the young halfa to think about, and evidently had to be answered, and soon.

'But, I guess I can handle that once I'm there' Danny thought with a smirk, putting his arms behind his back in relaxation.

'Anyways, it's a brand new day tomorrow.'

* * *

><p>THE END<br>(for now)

* * *

><p><strong>As stated in the beginning of the chapter please post a REVIEW on the chapter as well as on the whole story overall. <strong>

**With the story now finished, I would like to take the time to thank everyone who favorited, story alerted and reviewed this story. You guys were amazing!**

**My goal was to pass 100 reviews and I was able to pass that goal!  
>I also got 104 people to put the story on their 'alert' list (WOW!)<br>71 favorites  
>3 communities<br>And a total of 14,625 page hits! **

**As released in the last chapter, I want to do a sequel. The development and release of the story depends on the how fast my sequel to 'New Member of the Order' is written. I'm either going to use Young Justice or Teen Titans for the crossover. I'm mostly leaning toward the Titans, but that could change when I brainstorm for the next story. **

**If the sequel is ever released, I will post a new chapter on this story telling you about the new story, as well as the name of the sequel. So don't delete those alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p>Thank you, again, so much!<p>

Until next time,

Prophet =P


End file.
